You can't run from Stars Hollow
by smile1
Summary: R/J!!!(with some R/T) *DONE* After Rory kisses Jess, she tries to run from him..... But will he let her ? It all starts at the dance-marathon. Tristan shows up, Dean leaves and Rory ends up dancing with Jess. PLZ REVIEW! ENJOY! :-)
1. This is just the beginning

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory was glad when Taylor announced the break. Lorelai and Rory headed to the bleachers. Lorelai managed to sit down on the bleachers,but Rory collapsed on the floor. She was so tired. Her feet hurt and she could hardly keep her eyes open.  
  
L: ''Are you alright hon ?''  
  
R: ''Fine, I'm just tired.''  
  
L: ''Me too, I'll go get us some coffee kay ?''  
  
R: ''Please, maybe that will keep me awake.''  
  
Lorelai got up and went to get coffee. Rory looked around the gym. Everyone was taking a break. Taylor and Miss Patty were arguing about something, Luke and her mom were talking, Lane was handing out sandwiches and Dean was sitting on the other end of the bleachers talking to a couple who was sitting Rory knew that Dean was bored, but it was sweet of him to stay and watch.Rory observed all the people on the bleachers. They all looked tired. Her eyes met Jess' eyes for a minute. Then she noticed that he and Shane were not sitting far from her spot on the floor. They were still making out of course. She looked away and sighed.  
  
T: ''Hey Mary, you look tired.''  
  
Rory held her breath. It couldn't be. She looked up and found Tristan leaning against the wall with a small grin on his face. What was he doing here ? If Dean saw him,he would kill him.  
  
R: ''Tristan..............what are you doing here ?''  
  
T: ''I thought we were going to study today.''  
  
R: ''Didn't Paris call you ?''  
  
T: ''She did.''  
  
R: ''Then why did you still come ?''  
  
T: ''I wanted to see it for myself.''  
  
R: ''See what ?''  
  
T: ''You in a dance-marathon.''  
  
R: ''Yeah,well it isn't much fun. My feet hurt and I'm tired.''  
  
Tristan got down on his knees in front of her.  
  
T: ''I could take you home and........put you in bed.''  
  
He gave her a smile.  
  
R: ''Tristan...........I.........''  
  
T: ''I know you have a boyfriend. Where is he anyway ? Isn't he here to watch his girlfriend dance ?''  
  
R: ''He his and if he sees you he'll........''  
  
T: ''Get mad ? I know. I still don't understand what you see in that guy. He doesn't seem your type.''  
  
R: ''Well he is.''  
  
T: ''No he isn't........and you know that. Deep in your heart you like me Mary.''  
  
Rory started to blush.  
  
R: ''No I don't.''  
  
T: ''When you and bag boy break up you should give me a call.''  
  
Tristan reached out and stroked her cheek.  
  
R: ''Please leave Tristan, I don't want Dean to see you and get mad.''  
  
T: ''If that's what you want.''  
  
Tristan got up and gave Rory one last look.  
  
T: ''Bye Mary.''  
  
Rory watched Tristan leave the gym. She looked at Dean,but he was still talking with the couple. Rory got up and started to walk towards Dean. When she passed Jess and Shane, Jess pulled away from Shane.  
  
J: ''So was that your other boyfriend ?''  
  
R: ''Not now Jess.''  
  
J: ''No, please tell me. I'm curious. Does he play your game too ?''  
  
R: ''Just go back to kissing your girlfriend.''  
  
J: ''Aren't we a little jealous.''  
  
Rory didn't say anything and sat down next to Dean on the bleachers.  
  
D: ''You want me to beat him up ?''  
  
R: ''That's okay, but thanks anyway.''  
  
D: ''No problem, so how are you doing ?''  
  
R: ''Tired......I wanna go to bed and sleep forever.''  
  
Dean put an arm around Rory and kissed her on her head.  
  
R: ''I'm sorry for bailing on you.''  
  
D: ''Don't worry about that. You'll make it up to me and besides it's fun to watch everyone dance.''  
  
R: ''Watching is fun, but dancing isn't. Remind me not to let my mom talk me in to this again next year.''  
  
D: ''I will. Speaking of the devil.......''  
  
Lorelai joined them and gave Rory a cup with coffee.  
  
L: ''How is she doing ?''  
  
D: ''Okay.........she's tired.''  
  
Rory drank her coffee and rested her head on Dean's shoulder. She glanced at Jess. He was alone...........Shane was probably getting something to eat or drink.  
  
Jess caught Rory looking at him. He smirked and held her gaze for a minute before he looked away. This was too easy..........He enjoyed the looks she gave him when he was making out with Shane. She had it coming. She kissed him,went to Washington and when she came back she pretended that it never happened and avoided him. Who did she think he was ? He wasn't going to sit and wait for her.......he wasn't Dean.  
  
L: ''Honey, the marathon is starting again. Are you ready ?''  
  
R: ''Sure, but if they start to play happy or fast songs I'm out of here.''  
  
L: ''I'll tell Taylor that, come on.''  
  
R: ''You go ahead, I'll be right there.''  
  
L: ''Okay, don't be too long.''  
  
R: ''You can go home if you want.''  
  
D: ''No that's okay, I like watching you dance.''  
  
R: ''It's okay, I know you think it's boring and you've been real nice watching and all,but you can go home.''  
  
D: ''Are you sure ?''  
  
R: ''Yep, real sure.''  
  
D: ''Okay..........I'll see you later.''  
  
R: ''Make that tomorrow, I'm going to sleep when I get home.''  
  
D: ''Bye, love you.''  
  
Dean kissed Rory and left. Rory joined her mother and started to dance again. After the first song Rory started to feel sleepy and rested her head on her mom's shoulder. Her mom shook Rory, so Rory had to look up.  
  
R: ''What is it ? I was sleeping here if you hadn't noticed yet.''  
  
L: ''My heel broke.''  
  
R: ''What do you mean your heel broke ?''  
  
L: ''It broke. I can't dance anymore, I have to go fix it.''  
  
R: ''So we can stop dancing ?''  
  
L: ''No no, you have to keep dancing and I'll go fix my heel.''  
  
R: ''Mom, I can't dance by myself. That would just look stupid and I need someone to hold me up.''  
  
L: ''You're right it would look stupid. Where's Dean ?''  
  
R: ''I told him that he could go home.''  
  
L: ''So he's not here anymore ?''  
  
R: ''The whole point of going home is leaving this place.''  
  
L: ''Right, sorry. I'm low on caffeine.''  
  
R: ''I noticed. So what now ?''  
  
L: ''All the other people already left and there is nobody her to dance with you,except..............''  
  
R: ''Except who..........?''  
  
L: ''Jess..........''  
  
R: ''No, I'm not dancing with him. I would rather dance alone.''  
  
L: ''You can't dance alone.''  
  
R: ''Why not ?''  
  
L: ''Cause I think that's against the rules.''  
  
R: ''Well find me another partner.''  
  
L: ''There are no other people here.''  
  
R: ''Then let's drop out.''  
  
L: ''No way. We're dancing until Kirk stops.''  
  
R: ''But that could take forever.''  
  
L: ''Now you know I don't like Jess, but he's the only one here.''  
  
R: ''Mom...........don't''.  
  
L: ''Honey, it will only be for a minute.''  
  
R: ''Fine........as long as I can sleep.''  
  
L: ''Thank you. I love you.''  
  
R: '' O now you love me.''  
  
They started to dance towards the spot on the bleachers where Jess was sitting.  
  
L: ''Hey Jess, can I ask you something.''  
  
J: ''Shoot.''  
  
L: ''Can you dance with Rory for a sec ? My heel broke of and I need to fix it.''  
  
J: ''Why would I do that ?''  
  
L: ''Come on Jess, be nice for once. It will only be for a minute or so and you don't even have to dance.....you just have to keep Rory from falling.''  
  
J: ''Eh..........no.''  
  
L: ''Please..........this dance means a lot to me.''  
  
J: ''No it doesn't. You just wanna win.''  
  
L: ''Well yeah,but that's important to us.''  
  
R: ''It's important to you.''  
  
Lorelai looked at Jess. She was almost begging him.  
  
J: ''Fine.''  
  
L: ''Thanks. I'll be right back.''  
  
Jess wrapped his arms around Rory, to keep her from falling and Lorelai ran of to fix her heel.  
  
Rory hardly even noticed that she was in Jess' arms. It felt good.......Somewhere in the back of her mind a little voice was telling her that Dean wouldn't like this, but she was too tired to do anything about it.  
  
Jess took in the smell of Rory's hair. He liked the way she had her arms around his neck.Rory lay her head on his shoulder. Jess almost forgot that he was supposed to be mad at her.  
  
R: ''I'm tired.......I wanna go home to my bed.''  
  
J: ''Then why are you doing this ?''  
  
R: ''Doing what ?''  
  
J: ''Dancing.''  
  
R: ''My mom needed a partner..............hey Jess......''  
  
J: ''Yes Rory ?''  
  
R: ''Keep me awake okay.''  
  
J: ''I'll try. Ooooo I know a way....what if I let you go ?''  
  
R: ''Then I would fall.''  
  
J: ''Exactly my point.''  
  
R: ''If I wasn't this tired I would laugh.''  
  
J: ''Good to know.''  
  
They just danced for a while without saying a word. Rory was too tired to talk and Jess didn't know what to say. A while ago he was trying to make her mad by making out with Shane in front of her and now he was dancing with her.  
  
J: ''So why couldn't bag boy dance with you ?''  
  
R: ''He went home.''  
  
J: ''Are you going to tell him that you danced with me ?''  
  
R: ''Jess.......I...........''  
  
J: ''Is that a no ?''  
  
R: ''I probably don't even have to tell him.....Miss Patty is here remember.''  
  
J: ''But if she wasn't here,you wouldn't tell him ?''  
  
R: ''I don't know...........''  
  
J: ''Yes or no.''  
  
R: ''What if I don't answer ?''  
  
J: ''Then I'll let you go.''  
  
R: ''You won't.''  
  
J: ''Maybe I will, maybe I won't.''  
  
R: ''No....I wouldn't tell Dean about us dancing if Miss Patty wasn't here.''  
  
J: ''Nice, long sentence.''  
  
R: ''Jess............I'm really sorry.''  
  
J: ''Why should you be sorry ?! I mean you only kissed me and told me not to tell anyone. Then you left without saying a word,you didn't call, mail or write and when you came back you just avoided me. O yeah and you get mad at me for not waiting for you,like bag boy would have done. And last time I checked you were still together with Dean.''  
  
R: ''I told you I'm sorry. What do you want from me ?!''  
  
J: ''The question is what do you want ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing okay nothing.''  
  
J: ''Really ?''  
  
R: ''And even if I did...........it could never happen, because Dean is my boyfriend and you have Shane. Happy ?! Is that what you wanted to hear ?''  
  
J: ''Don't tell me this just because you think I wanna hear it.''  
  
R: ''God Jess.......stop it okay. I'm sick of this little game that you've been playing.''  
  
J: ''It takes two to play, but you wouldn't know that, would you Rory ? Because you're too perfect to make mistakes and cheat on your boyfriend.''  
  
R: ''I didn't cheat on him.''  
  
J: ''So you told him about the kiss ?''  
  
R: ''No........and you know that.''  
  
J: ''Why didn't you tell him if it wasn't cheating ?''  
  
R: ''Just because okay.''  
  
J: ''O good reason.''  
  
Rory pulled away from Jess.  
  
R: ''If you didn't wanna dance with me you could have just said so.''  
  
J: ''I could have, but this way we could have a chance to talk. This way you couldn't avoid me.''  
  
Rory took a step back. So he knew that she was avoiding him ? It wasn't that hard to see actually. She never talked to him anymore,she only went to Luke's when Jess was at school or with Shane, she never borrowed books from him anymore and she even started to avoid the bridge.  
  
R: ''Tell my mom I went home,okay.''  
  
J: ''Rory.........''  
  
R: ''I can't deal with this right now...........I'm too tired.''  
  
J: ''Sure, run away again.''  
  
Rory couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She looked at Jess her eyes filled with shock and surrender. He won............He forced her to talk to him and now he hurt her. She never thought that Jess could hurt her or make her cry. Guess she was wrong. Who knew that the truth hurt this much ? Yep, she was hurting alright. Her heart just broke into pieces and it did hurt. She knew that soon everything would fall apart...........her life, her relationship with Dean, everything.....and she was going to suffer for all the lying she had done to Dean, her mom and Jess. She looked at Jess one more time and ran away. Jess was right......she did run away from her problems. She wondered if Jess was right about the other things too, but she knew one thing for sure this was just the beginning..... 


	2. Tears behind glass

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory lay on her bed and cried. This was all Jess' fault. Why did he have to bring Dean up in every conversation they had ? She said that she was sorry for kissing him and leaving without saying anything. So she didn't write him or call him, but she couldn't she was too busy. Okay that was an excuse. She was too afraid to call him. And she did avoid him, until tonight anyway. She hoped that he was happy.......they talked, well sort of anyway and her life was falling apart. Deep in her heart she knew that it wasn't Jess' fault, but that it was her fault. Everything was her fault.....why did she have to kiss him ? She kept telling herself that she only did it, because she was happy to see him, but it was more...she knew it and Jess knew it. She kept on crying. She didn't even hear her mom come home. A few minutes later there was a knock on her door.  
  
L: ''Rory.....honey, can I come in ?''  
  
Rory wiped her tears away and sat up straight.  
  
R: ''Sure.''  
  
Lorelai came in and sat down next to Rory on her bed.  
  
L: ''Is everything okay ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, fine. Why ?''  
  
L: ''Cause you just left.''  
  
R: ''Didn't Jess tell you that I went home ?''  
  
L: ''He did, but I'm still worried about you. Is it because of Jess ? Did he do something to you or did he say something to you.........? If he hurt you, I swear I'll........''  
  
R: ''No, it isn't Jess.''  
  
L: ''Then what is it ?''  
  
R: ''I don't know............maybe I'm just tired.''  
  
Rory put a fake smile on her face and looked at her mom. Did she buy it ? She hoped so, she didn't wanna tell her mom about what happened last night. Her mom didn't even know about the kiss. Rory never lied to her mom before, but this was something that her mom couldn't fix. Rory was the only one who could fix it........she had to fix it, because if she didn't her whole life would fall apart piece by piece.  
  
L: ''You look tired.........Are you sure that you're okay ?''  
  
R: ''Yes, don't worry. I just need to get some sleep, that's all.''  
  
L: ''It's still early, we could go and get some coffee at Luke's.''  
  
Rory didn't even have to think about the answer she was going to give her mom. Jess was probably going to be there and she wasn't ready for another fight with him. One fight was enough for one day.  
  
R: ''No, I'll pass. I think I'm just going to sleep.''  
  
L: ''Okay sweetie. I'm sorry for dragging you with me to the dance- marathon.''  
  
R: ''You should be......who won anyway ?''  
  
L: ''Guess.............''  
  
R: ''O no.......Kirk won ?!''  
  
L: ''Yep,he took his victory dance and got his moment in the spotlight. He went home with the trophy after rubbing it in my face of course. I just wanted to take the trophy and hit him on the head with it, right there and then.''  
  
R: ''Maybe next year.''  
  
L: ''Yeah, maybe. Who knows.''  
  
Lorelai got up, gave Rory a kiss on her head and left the room.  
  
Rory sighed and curled her knees up. She started to cry again. What was wrong with her ? She and Jess had a fight so what, she avoided him since she came back from Washington and that counted as a fight too, right ? It wasn't a physical fight or a verbal fight, but it was a silent fight, if you could call it that. She hoped that he just forgot about the kiss, but of course he didn't. She didn't forget, so why should he ? She wrapped her arms around her knees and lay her head down on her knees. Rory just sat there, crying. Making sure that her mom didn't hear it.  
  
Jess looked at Rory. She was sitting on her bed crying. Did he do that ? Did he make her cry ? He felt horrible now. When he was dancing with Rory everything was normal for a while. Until he brought up Dean.....why did he always have to do that ? He always had to mention Dean and make things worse between him and Rory. He reached out and wanted to tap on the window. But he stopped, only inches away from the window. Why should he apologize ? It wasn't his fault that she was crying. She couldn't blame this on him, like she always did when she had problems with Dean. It was her own fault that she was there right now, crying. She caused it, by kissing him and lying to Dean about it. He lowered his arm. She told him that the kiss meant nothing to her, when she just came back from Washington. She came into Luke's with her mom, because she thought that he wasn't there, but he was. He just waited, until her mom left and she was alone. Then he showed himself to her.....and she left without even looking at him. But luckily he knew where she was going......to the bridge. She always went there when she had problems or when she just wanted to be alone. He went to the bridge and sure enough there she was......sitting on the bridge staring at the water. When she heard him come towards her, she got up and wanted to leave. But he stopped her and asked her what was wrong. She said that it was nothing. Then he asked her, why she had to go. She said that she just wanted to go home. He told her that she was lying and that that wasn't the reason why she was so eager to leave. It was him. Rory pretended not to know what he was talking about. Then he got mad and started to yell at her. He didn't want to, but it was just too much. He pointed out that she kissed him and asked her if she forgot. She apologized for kissing him. Jess said that he didn't want to hear that. She asked him what he wanted to hear. He let her go and asked her if the kiss meant anything to her and she said............no. Then she left without even looking at him. And from that moment on, she avoided him. She avoided all the places that he could be. First the diner..............and later she even started to avoid the bridge. Jess put his hands in his pockets. She asked the same question tonight. What he wanted ? Didn't she get it ? He just wanted to know what to do, where to go from here. And if the kiss didn't mean a thing to her, then why didn't she tell Dean and her mom about the kiss yet. Maybe she didn't, because she was afraid that Dean would break up with her and that her mom would get mad at her. But Lorelai would get over it and Dean.................well he didn't deserve her anyway. If she only knew how much she was hurting him, by still being with Dean and lying to him and her mom. Maybe she was just afraid of what was going to happen, when everything was out in the open. Well, he was afraid too. He wished that he could tell her.......about his fear and his other feelings. He never met a girl like her before and tonight he ruined his last chance to make things better. She would probably never talk to him again. He looked at Rory one last time, turned around and went back to the diner.  
  
There it was two broken hearts in Stars Hollow....one crying on the outside where you could see and the other one crying on the inside, hiding his feelings from Rory and the world. Both afraid of what was going to happen and both sad, because they couldn't be together. 


	3. Gossip in the early hours

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory opened her eyes and sat up straight. She still had her clothes on...she must have fallen asleep last night. She remembered what happened last night at the dance and lay back down again. If she knew that that was going to happen, she wouldn't have gone to the dance. But that was the funny thing about life, you never knew what was going to happen. Rory sighed and got up to take a shower. She couldn't stay in bed forever.  
  
While she was getting dressed, her mom came in.  
  
L: ''Can I come in ?''  
  
R: ''You're already in.''  
  
L: ''Good point.''  
  
Rory waited for her mom to say something.  
  
L: ''Is everything okay ?''  
  
Rory gave her mom a fake smile.  
  
R: ''Yep, everything's fine. I was just tired last night.''  
  
L: ''Okay, just checking. You wanna get a cup of coffee at Luke's before I go to work ?''  
  
Rory didn't know what to say. If she said no, her mom would think that there was something wrong, but if she said yes then she would actually have to go to Luke's and see Jess.  
  
R: ''Sure.''  
  
Rory didn't want her mom to suspect something and maybe Jess wasn't even there.  
  
When they entered Luke's Rory scanned the place with her eyes, looking for Jess. There he was at the counter. She observed him for a while. He wasn't acting different...........what did she expect ? Did she really think that she had hurt his feelings by leaving him at the dance ? Wait, what was she thinking ? She didn't want to hurt his feelings.......did she ? Why wouldn't she wanna hurt his feelings, he hurt hers by dating Shane. Okay now she was just being jealous and it wasn't fair, because she was still with Dean. And she loved Dean, but she couldn't help to think about the kiss she and Jess shared. It was so.......amazing. But that was a while ago and the kiss evidently didn't mean a thing to him. She wished that she could go back. Back to when she and Jess were still friends. Back when she could talk to him about books and music. But that wouldn't happen, so what would happen between them.......?  
  
L: ''Looks like we're gonna have to sit a table hon. Our seats at the counter are taken. You know we come here every day and the least Luke could do is reserve our seats.''  
  
R: ''Maybe he could put little name-tags on the seats.''  
  
L: ''That would be great. I'll get the coffee okay.''  
  
R: ''Fine by me. I'll guard our table.''  
  
L: ''Next time we should bring swords, so that we can defend our seats.''  
  
R: ''Okay you're losing your mind again.''  
  
L: ''I know. I need coffee. Be right back.''  
  
Rory sat down at an empty table in the corner. She was glad that their seats were taken........, cause if she had to sit at the counter, so close to Jess.........let's just say that she couldn't have handled that. Not yet anyway. She looked over at where Jess was standing. There was nothing different about him, at least nothing that she could see.  
  
Jess looked back at Rory and she quickly looked away. Jess grabbed a coffee pot and headed towards Rory. He met Rory's eyes again. She was afraid and hurt. He could see it in her eyes. Her eyes always showed him how she was feeling. He on the other hand could control his feelings, hide them so that no one knew how or what he was feeling. But he could read her just like a book. He gave a woman,who was sitting at the table next to Rory a refill and went back to the counter. He could feel Rory's eyes in his back. Did she really think that he would be the first one to apologize ? He never was the first to apologize and he wasn't going to start now.  
  
Rory lowered her gaze to her hands. He was going to ignore her ? Fine, she could do the same. Suddenly Miss Patty stood in front of Rory.  
  
Miss Patty: ''Hi dear, mind if I join you ?''  
  
Rory shook her head and Miss Patty sat down across from her.  
  
Miss Patty: ''How are you doing ?''  
  
R: ''Fine.''  
  
Miss Patty: ''And you and Dean ? Is everything okay between you two ?''  
  
That got Rory's attention. She looked up at Miss Patty.  
  
R: ''Things are great between us. Why ?''  
  
Miss Patty: ''Well, you were dancing with Jess last night, so I was just wondering if you and Dean had a fight or something. That's all.''  
  
R: ''We didn't have a fight. I just told Dean to go home, since he was bored.''  
  
Miss Patty: ''Okay, just wondering.....................It's okay if you and Dean are having problems you know. Every couple has some now and then. But it just makes you stronger, at least that's what I've learned.''  
  
R: ''I know, but we're not......''  
  
Miss Patty: ''And I can understand if you have a little crush on Jess. I mean just look at him. If I was younger, I would like him too. He's so cute and most important he's a rebel. Every girl likes a rebel.''  
  
R: ''I don't have a crush on Jess, I don't even like him in that way.''  
  
Miss Patty: ''You don't have to hide your feelings. I'm just sorry for Dean.''  
  
R: ''I don't like Jess and I love Dean.''  
  
Miss Patty: ''You're a bit young for real love dear.''  
  
Rory couldn't take it anymore. Miss Patty always had to blow things out of proportion. That's why Rory hated gossip. Before Miss Patty could say another word, Rory got up and ran out of the diner. She ran all the way home and locked herself in her room. At least she was safe from all the gossip here. She didn't have a crush on Jess................at least she hoped not, cause that would make things even more complicated than they already were now. 


	4. Trust me, I'm lying

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
The phone rang. Rory reached out her hand to pick it up and wiped her tears away with the other.  
  
R: ''Hello....''  
  
L: ''Hey honey, it's me.''  
  
R: ''Hi mom.''  
  
L: ''Are you okay ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, fine. Sorry for leaving you like that.......again.''  
  
L: ''Don't worry about it. You wanna tell me the reason why you just left ? I mean I know the food isn't it.''  
  
Rory smiled. That was her mom alright,tryin to make her feel better.  
  
R: ''It wasn't the food....it was Miss Patty.''  
  
L: ''Miss Patty ? You ran away from Miss Patty ?''  
  
R: ''Well......yeah kind of. She saw me dancing with Jess last night and she thought that I had problems with Dean and that I had a thing for Jess.''  
  
L: ''O honey. Was that it ? That's why you went home ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
L: ''It's just gossip, you know that.Miss Patty has nothing better to do and you and Dean are fine, right ?''  
  
R: ''I think so, but he didn't hear the gossip yet.''  
  
L: ''Dean's a smart boy. He knows that you would never cheat on him or do anything that might hurt him.''  
  
R: ''You're right. I'll just call him and reasure him that it's just gossip.''  
  
L: ''You go do that. I have to get back to work.........Sookie just blew something up in the kitchen.''  
  
R: ''Is she okay ?''  
  
L: ''I think so. O could you go to Doose's today ? We have nothing more in the fridge and we need food.''  
  
R: ''No problem.''  
  
L: ''Thanks hon. See you later.''  
  
R: ''Bye mom.''  
  
Rory hung up and curled her knees up. She just told another lie to her mom..... She wanted to tell her mom, but she would probably freak out and get mad. Her mom didn't like Jess that much. Nobody in town really liked Jess that much. Well Luke did of course and she did. But that didn't count anymore, since she and Jess weren't even talking to each other now. It was all her stupid fault, why did she kiss him ? She did love Dean afterall..........right ? Of course she did, she just made a mistake when she kissed Jess that's all. But if it was a mistake then why was she jealous of Shane and why didn't she just tell her mom and Dean about the kiss ? The doorbell rang and Rory got up to answer the door. She was suprised to see that it was Dean.  
  
R: ''Dean.............hey.''  
  
D: ''We need to talk......now.''  
  
Rory looked at Dean's face. He had a worried look in his eyes and his fists were clenched. He only did that when he was mad about something.  
  
R: ''O.....kay, come in.''  
  
She took a step back, so that Dean could come in. Guess he heard the gossip. She closed the door and turned around to face him.  
  
R: ''So what do you wanna talk about ?''  
  
D: ''About Jess.''  
  
R: ''Jess ?''  
  
Rory's heart skipped a beat when she said his name. She started to think about the dance again......of how close they were standing. He had his arms wrapped around her, she had her arms around his neck and she had her head on his chest. It all fitted so perfectly. Okay......what was she saying ! She didn't like Jess in that way, she even hated Jess now for what he said to her. But she knew that that wasn't true, she could never hate Jess.  
  
D: ''Yeah....everyone is talking about it......''  
  
Rory remembered that Dean, her boyfriend and the guy she loved, was talking to her about Jess and at the same time she was thinking of Jess. She focussed on Dean again.  
  
R: ''Talking about what ?''  
  
D: ''The dance. Miss Patty saw you and Jess dancing together right after I went home and don't tell me that it was a coincidence.''  
  
R: ''It was...............My mom's heal broke and she had to fix it, so in the meantime she made me dance with Jess. That's all. Nothing happened.''  
  
Dean looked at her, to see if she was lying.  
  
D: ''Nothing happened ?''  
  
R: ''Of course not Dean. My mom made me dance with him, cause there was noone else and I was too tired to even notice that it was Jess.''  
  
Actually she did notice that it was Jess. How couldn't she ?  
  
D: ''Then why is the whole town talking about it ?''  
  
R: ''Cause it's Miss Patty were talking about, the queen of gossip.''  
  
Rory saw Dean relax and smile at her. She smiled back at him.  
  
D: ''So it's just gossip ? I've been worried about some story that Miss Patty made up ?''  
  
R: ''Yep.''  
  
Dean moved closer to Rory untill he was standing only inches away from her.  
  
D: ''I feel so stupid. I'm sorry.Can you find it in your heart to forgive me ?''  
  
Rory nodded at him with a smile on her face. She could forgive him,but would he be able to forgive her ?  
  
D: ''Thank you.........I love you.''  
  
Dean put his arms around Rory and waited for her response. For some reason Rory couldn't tell Dean that she loved him. So instead she kissed him. While they were kissing the only thing that Rory could think of was Jess and how the kiss they shared was so different from the kiss she was sharing with Dean right now. Rory broke the kiss and took a step back.  
  
D: ''I have to get back to work, sorry.''  
  
R: ''No problem. I have things to do anyway.''  
  
D: ''See you later.''  
  
Dean gave her a kiss and headed to the door.  
  
R: ''Bye.''  
  
Dean started to laugh.  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
D: ''I was just thinking about the dance. You and Jess what was I thinking.''  
  
Rory watched him untill he was out of sight. Yeah, what was he thinking....... 


	5. One kiss doesn't change a thing, right ?

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All i own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory rang the doorbell once more. This time the door opened and Lane greeted her.  
  
Lane: ''Hey. What's up ?''  
  
R: ''Hi. I need some advice.''  
  
Lane was the only person that Rory could talk to right now. She had to tell someone about her feelings for Jess and Dean.  
  
Lane: ''You look serious. Is it serious ?''  
  
Rory came in and closed the door behind her.  
  
R: ''Let's just say that I'm afraid to tell my mom and Dean about it.''  
  
Lane: ''Wow, that is serious.''  
  
Rory followed Lane up to her room and sat down on her bed.  
  
Lane: ''So, what's wrong ?''  
  
R: ''You can't tell anyone about this, okay ? Not yet anyway''  
  
Lane: ''Ooo this is big.''  
  
R: ''Lane...''  
  
Lane: ''I promise. Is this about the gossip ?''  
  
R: ''Well.............yeah.''  
  
Lane: ''So it is true ?! You and Jess are together ?! Why didn't you tell me ?''  
  
R: ''Lane...........no. Wait ! Me and Jess are together now ?! When did this happen ?''  
  
Lane: ''Last night........at the dance, at least that's what Miss Patty is saying.''  
  
R: ''What else happened last night, according to Miss Patty ?''  
  
Lane: ''Well you broke up with Dean, Dean left and you ended up dancing with Jess. O and by the end of the dance you and Jess were a couple.''  
  
R: ''What ?! News does travel fast around here or actually gossip travels fast around here. Last time I checked, I only had a little crush on Jess and me and Dean were having problems.''  
  
Lane: ''So it isn't true ? You and Dean are still together ?''  
  
R: ''Of course were still together. I explained everything to Dean, that it was just gossip and that my mom forced me to dance with Jess.''  
  
Lane: ''Hold up. Your mom forced you to dance with Jess ? How did that happen and why did Dean leave the dance ?''  
  
R: ''I told Dean that he could go home if he wanted. He was bored and I wasn't much fun to be around. I was tired and my feet.................''  
  
Lane: ''Don't take it personal or anything, but I don't care about your feet right now. I wanna know how you ended up dancing with Jess.''  
  
R: ''My mom's heel broke, so she had to get it fixed and I had to dance with Jess.''  
  
Lane: ''Wait...........had to dance with Jess ? Wasn't there anyone else ?''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
Lane: ''What about Shane ? Didn't she mind that you were dancing with her boyfriend ?''  
  
R: ''I don't know. I guess she went home or something.''  
  
Lane: ''And why didn't you wanna dance with Jess ? I mean I know he's a jerk, but you two seem to get along well.''  
  
R: ''I know and we did, but............''  
  
Lane: ''Did ? What happened ?''  
  
R: ''Well at Sookie's wedding I kind of kissed him and sort of took it back.''  
  
Lane: ''O my god you kissed Jess ?!''  
  
R: ''Yep.''  
  
Lane: ''And you didn't tell me all this time ?''  
  
R: ''I know, I'm sorry, but I was too confused and......''  
  
Lane: ''It's okay. I'm just glad that you told me now. And what do you mean by sort of kissed him ?''  
  
R: ''Eh..........''  
  
Lane: ''Did you kiss him or not ?''  
  
R: ''I did.''  
  
Lane: ''And he kissed back ?''  
  
R: ''Yep, I kissed him, he kissed me back and then I apologized and went to Washington the next day without telling him about it.''  
  
Lane: ''Wow.''  
  
R: ''I know.''  
  
Lane: ''Did you guys talk about what happened ? About the kiss ?''  
  
R: ''We did..........last night, but we ended up having a fight and I went home.''  
  
Lane: ''A fight ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
Lane: ''About the kiss ?''  
  
R: ''Yes.''  
  
Lane: ''Why ?''  
  
R: ''Because I took it back. Well I didn't really take it back, I just said that I was sorry for kissing him.''  
  
Lane: ''Let me guess, he didn't take that too well ?''  
  
R: ''No, he got mad at me. And he should be I mean, I kissed him, went to Washington without telling him, I didn't write him any letters while I was there, I never once tried to call him and since I've been back I have been avoiding him.''  
  
Lane: ''Why were you avoiding him ?''  
  
R: ''I don't know......I.........I guess I was afraid of him. Of how he would act around me, you know. I couldn't face him after what I did to him.''  
  
Lane: ''Dean is going to be hurt when you tell him. You know that right ?''  
  
R: ''I know and I am a horrible person.''  
  
Lane: ''You are not a horrible person, you're the nicest person I know.''  
  
R: ''No, I'm not. I hurt Dean...........I even hurt Jess.''  
  
Lane: ''Yeah, who ever knew that he had feelings.''  
  
R: ''Well he does and I hurt them, but I don't understand why. I mean I understand why, but he has a girlfriend.''  
  
Lane: ''O yeah, right, Shane......Maybe he's only with her to make you jealous.''  
  
R: ''It's working, but why ?! I have a great boyfriend. I shouldn't be jealous of Shane.''  
  
Lane: ''Tell that to your heart.''  
  
R: ''And I don't get Jess, cause he's mad at me that for still being together with Dean, but he also has a girlfriend.''  
  
Lane: ''Yeah, but you and Dean love each other and he and Shane are only together to make out. You still love Dean, don't you ?''  
  
R: ''I don't know Lane. I don't know anythying anymore. When I kiss Dean, the spark isn't there anymore and I keep thinking about the kiss me and Jess shared. Is that normal ? I have a boyfriend...........and when you have a boyfriend, you shouldn't feel anything for other guys.''  
  
Lane: ''You don't love him anymore, do you ?''  
  
R: ''I...........I need time to think about it and sort things out.''  
  
Lane: ''Don't take too long. The longer you take, the more complicated everything gets between you and Jess, Dean and your mother.''  
  
R: ''I know that, but I don't know how to tell my mom or Dean about the kiss.''  
  
Lane: ''Your mom's cool, she'll understand.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, but she'll get mad at me first. Real mad and Dean.............I'm afraid that I'll hurt him and that he'll break up with me.''  
  
Lane: ''He's going to get hurt anyway and if you love him just as much as he loves you..........everything will work out.''  
  
R: ''And if I don't love him anymore ?''  
  
Lane: ''He'll probably break up with you..........''  
  
R: ''That's what I'm afraid of.''  
  
Lane: ''I know, but if you have feelings for Jess and don't love Dean anymore, then breaking up is the right thing to do even if it hurts.''  
  
R: ''I don't know what I want..........I just want things to go back to normal. I want to be friends with Jess again, so that I can talk to him about books and music ,like we used to before the kiss. One kiss doesn't change anything, right ?''  
  
Lane: ''If you kiss the right person, it does.''  
  
R: ''So what do I do until then ? Until I figured everything out ? Do I keep avoiding Jess ?''  
  
Lane: ''Guess so. Maybe you could act normal again around him. Talk to him if he talks to you and when you see him don't turn around and walk away. Little things.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, I can do that.I guess I can start by going to Luke's again when he's there working.''  
  
Lane: ''That's a start.''  
  
R: ''Thanks Lane. I don't know what I would do without you.''  
  
Rory hugged Lane. She felt a little better.  
  
Lane: ''You would just have to keep your feelings bottled up inside. Hey I got a new cd, you wanna listen to it ? It's real good.''  
  
R: ''Some other time okay. I'm going over to Luke's.''  
  
Lane: ''Ah, you're making the first step.''  
  
R: ''Yes I am.''  
  
Lane: ''I'm very proud of you.''  
  
R: ''Thank you. I'll see you later.''  
  
Lane: ''Yes you will. Bye.''  
  
R: ''Bye.''  
  
Rory left and started to walk towards Luke's. She could do this, she could make the first step of regaining their friendship. She started to walk slower when she was almost at the door of Luke's. Wait....could she really do this ? 


	6. I tried

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory took a deep breath and went into Luke's. She looked around, but Jess was nowhere to be found. Rory let out a sigh of relief. At least she tried to make the first step. If Jess wasn't here then that was his own fault, but this definitely counted as making the first step. She sat down at the counter.  
  
Luke: ''Hey. Can I get you anything ?''  
  
R: ''Coffee please.''  
  
Luke poured her some coffee and handed it to her.  
  
R: ''That was quick, thanks.''  
  
Luke: ''No problem. I haven't seen you here for a while.''  
  
R: ''I know. I've been real busy with school.''  
  
Luke: ''I wish Jess would spend that much time on his homework.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, well Jess and I are two different people.''  
  
She took a sip of her coffee.  
  
Luke: ''Oh believe me I know that, but you two have a lot in common.You both like to read and........''  
  
R: ''Yes we do, but other than that we have nothing in common.''  
  
Luke: ''Sorry,I didn't mean to............I wasn't comparing you with Jess. I was just saying that you and Jess have a few things in common, nothing more.''  
  
R: ''I'm sorry Luke.''  
  
Luke: ''He isn't so bad if you get to know him.''  
  
R: ''Yeah......I know.''  
  
Luke: ''Rory, is everything okay between you and Jess ?''  
  
R: ''Everything's fine. Why ?''  
  
Luke: ''I don't know............you don't come around here anymore.''  
  
R: ''I've just been busy.''  
  
Luke: ''So you told me. And you two don't hang out anymore. I know that you and Jess weren't real close or anything, but you two seemed to get along. It's almost as if you're avoiding him.....''  
  
R: ''I'm not avoiding Jess...........we both have just been busy with our own lifes and he has Shane now.''  
  
Luke: ''Right Shane......So everything's okay between you two ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah............everything's fine between us.''  
  
Luke: ''Okay, just checking.''  
  
Rory took one last sip of her coffee and got up.  
  
R: ''I have to go, our fridge is empty.''  
  
Luke: ''Ah you don't have to say anything else. Don't forget to buy something that is actually good for you,okay ?''  
  
R: ''Chocolate and candy are good for us.''  
  
Luke: ''Those amounts of sugar and coffee will kill you two one day.''  
  
R: ''Bye Luke.''  
  
Rory went over to Doose's and grabbed a basket. She threw some bags of candy in her basket and kept on walking. In the back she almost tripped over Dean, who was unpacking some boxes.  
  
D: ''Hey.''  
  
R: ''Hi.''  
  
Dean got up and gave her a quick kiss. Rory thought of something that she said to Lane. The spark wasn't there anymore.......  
  
D: ''What are you doing here ?''  
  
R: ''Shopping, we're all out of food.''  
  
D: ''You do realise that there's only junk-food in your basket right ?''  
  
R: ''I know. Me and my mom are watching a movie tonight and the movie just isn't the same without junk-food. We always eat at Luke's anyway.''  
  
Dean smiled at her and kissed her again. Longer this time. Rory heard someone cough and pulled away from Dean. Rory looked up at Dean, who was staring at someone in front of him. She turned around to see who it was.  
  
J: ''It's a public place, you know.''  
  
Rory met Jess' eyes.  
  
R: ''You and Shane make out in public places all the time.''  
  
Rory watched Jess closely. All she wanted was to see what he was feeling right now. Did she hurt him by kissing Dean in front of him ? She started to feel guilty about kissing Dean in front of Jess. She looked at Jess one more time and looked at the bags of candy in her basket. Candy..............sweet............just like the kiss she shared with Jess. She had to stop thinking about the kiss, but how could she when Jess was standing right in front of her ?!  
  
J: ''Aren't we a little jealous.''  
  
Jess kept his eyes on Rory when he said that. He could see that she was nervous. Her hands were shaking. All he wanted to do was grab her hands and ask her if she felt the same about him as he did about her. But of course he couldn't do that, because Dean was there and Dean didn't know anything about the kiss. Not yet anyway......  
  
R: ''I'm not jealous. Why should I be jealous ?''  
  
D: ''What are you doing here Jess ?''  
  
J: ''Shopping.''  
  
He reached past Rory and grabbed a can of soup, that was standing on a shelf behind her.  
  
Rory tightened her grip on the basket, to keep her hands from shaking. Jess was so close. For a minute she could feel the warmth of his skin.  
  
D: ''You got your soup,now leave.''  
  
J: ''I still have to pay for it bag boy.''  
  
D: ''What did you call me ?''  
  
J: ''You heard me bag boy.''  
  
D: ''Say that again and I'll............''  
  
R: ''Dean..........don't. Just leave Jess.''  
  
J: ''Don't worry I'm going.''  
  
He turned around to walk away, but changed his mind and faced Rory again.  
  
J: ''By the way great dance. I won't forget that any day soon.''  
  
Rory felt as if she couldn't breath. She looked straight into Jess' eyes that showed no emotion at all. He just looked back at her with an amused look on his face. He thought that this was amusing ? She didn't even have to look at Dean to know that he was mad. She dropped her basket and left the store without looking at Dean. At home she called Lane. While she was waiting for Lane to pick up the phone, she was fighting her tears. She wasn't going to cry. Jess didn't deserve that. Finally Lane answered.  
  
R: ''Lane........it's me.''  
  
Lane: ''Rory ? Are you okay ?''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
Lane: ''What happened ?''  
  
R: ''Jess happened.''  
  
Lane: ''You guys had another fight ?''  
  
R: ''No........I don't know.''  
  
Lane: ''Tell me......''  
  
R: ''I was at Doose's with Dean and he showed up.''  
  
Lane: ''You mean Jess ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah. He said something to Dean about the dance and.....''  
  
Lane: ''Wait.........the dance in general or the dance as in the dance where you were dancing with Jess ?''  
  
R: ''The last one.''  
  
Lane: ''What did he say ?''  
  
R: ''That he wouldn't forget it any day soon. And I just explained to Dean that my mom made me dance with Jess, but now he probably thinks that I'm lying and that I wanted to dance with Jess, because of what he said to Dean at Doose's.''  
  
Lane: ''Was Dean mad ?''  
  
R: ''I don't know.''.  
  
Lane: ''Didn't he talk to you about it ?''  
  
R: ''He couldn't.''  
  
Lane: ''What do you mean he couldn't ?''  
  
R: ''I left Doose's and went home without talking to him.........I didn't even look at him. I just had to get out of there. How could Jess say that to him ? Does he like to ruin my life ? Or maybe he likes to see me and Dean fight.''  
  
Lane: ''Jess is a jerk.''  
  
R: ''At least I tried, right ? I really wanna be friends again with Jess, but he's complicating things for me now. Dean probably wants to know what really happened at the dance and if I have feelings for Jess and I don't know what I'm going to say to him.''  
  
Lane: ''You'll say the right thing.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, but what's the right thing ? I mean if I break up with Dean I hurt Dean and if I stay with Dean I hurt Jess.''  
  
Lane: ''Ooo hurt Jess please ?''  
  
R: ''Lane.''  
  
Lane: ''What ? He deserves it.''  
  
R: ''No he doesn't. I brought him into this mess by kissing him.''  
  
Lane: ''Yeah, but he still deserves it.''  
  
R: ''I don't know what to do Lane.''  
  
Lane: ''Can't help you out there, sorry.''  
  
R: ''Doesn't matter. I gotta go, my mom just came home.''  
  
Lane: ''Okay, call me when you figure something out.''  
  
R: ''Bye.''  
  
Rory hung up. She was mad at Jess for saying that to Dean. Couldn't he just keep his mouth shut until she figured things out ? She tried to make the first step and Jess ruined it. If Jess was going to be a jerk, then she wouldn't bother trying anymore. 


	7. My mind is wandering

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
L: ''Hey.''  
  
R: ''Hi. You look tired.''  
  
Lorelai sat down next to Rory and closed her eyes.  
  
L: ''I am.''  
  
R: ''What happened ?''  
  
L: ''Too tired to tell you.''  
  
R: ''Mom.''  
  
L: ''Okay okay, Sookie blew something up in the kitchen.''  
  
R: ''What did she blow up ?''  
  
L: ''I don't know,it's hard to tell when there are pieces of it on the wall. But I'm almost sure that it was some sort of cake.''  
  
R: ''What flavour ?''  
  
L: ''Cherry, I think.''  
  
R: ''So there were pieces of a cherry cake on the wall ?''  
  
L: ''Yeah, it was a mess and we had to clean it up.''  
  
R: ''Must have been funny.''  
  
L: ''It was, kind of.So how was your day ?''  
  
R: ''Normal.''  
  
L: ''O did you go to Doose's today ?''  
  
R: ''No.........I forgot, sorry.''  
  
L: ''No problem, I'm sure we still have something eatable in the fridge.''  
  
R: ''I'm sorry mom.''  
  
L: ''That's okay hon, I'll go shopping tomorrow. Now let's watch a movie.''  
  
R: ''I thought you were tired.''  
  
L: ''I never said that, now pass me the dvd.''  
  
Lorelai put on the dvd and the movie started. Rory couldn't concentrate though. She kept thinking about Jess and Dean. She didn't wanna hurt Dean, but she already knew that she had feelings for Jess. So she had to face him sooner or later. Not that it really mattered, cause Jess already had a girlfriend. But if he already had a girlfriend then why did he want her to break up with Dean. That was what he wanted, right ? He wanted her to break up with Dean and he wanted her to admit that she had feelings for him. Or maybe he was just messing with her. He liked to annjoy Dean and he had a girlfriend. Musn't forget that...........he had Shane. Rory didn't understand Jess. What did he want from her ?  
  
Jess went into Luke's apartment and gave Luke the can of soup.  
  
Luke: ''Thanks.''  
  
J: ''Whatever. I'm going out.''  
  
Luke: ''Be in time for dinner.''  
  
J: ''You mean soup ?''  
  
Luke: ''Dinner, soup it's all the same.''  
  
Jess grabbed his jacket and hurried down the stairs. Outside he put his jacket on and looked at the sky. It wasn't dark yet, so there weren't any stars to look at. He walked passed Doose's and remembered what happened earlier. He remembered the way Rory looked at him. She looked at him as if he had just betrayed her. But he didn't. He never promised Rory that he wouldn't tell Dean about the dance. He still felt kind of bad for doing that to her. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut and get the soup just like Luke asked him to ? He knew the reason why......when he saw Rory and Dean kissing he got jealous and mad. Of course he didn't show Rory that he was jealous or mad, he never showed his emotions to anyone. He just wanted to hurt Rory just like she had hurt him by kissing Dean in front of him. And it worked, she stormed out of the store without saying a word. He should feel happy, but he didn't. What was Rory doing to him ? He used to hurt people without thinking about it, by making harsh comments and not once did he regret or feel sorry about it. Until now that was and all because of one girl........Rory Gilmore. He had to stop thinking about her. He noticed a girl walking in front of him. He smiled.Shane.....Just the person he needed right now. He wanted some distraction and Shane was just the person he needed for that. He caught up with her and slid his arms around her waist.  
  
S: ''Wha..........''  
  
Shane turned around and smiled when she saw that it was Jess.  
  
S: ''Jess.''  
  
J: ''Shane.''  
  
Shane put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Jess pulled her even closer and kissed her back. This kiss was so different than the kiss he and Rory shared. With Shane he didn't feel anything and it wasn't about love, he wondered if she would still care about him if he stopped making out with her. Probably not. But with Rory...............he did feel something. Something he never felt before with any other girl. He guessed that it was love. He had never been in love before. All the girlfriends he had were just to make out with, but Rory was different. He knew that from the very first day that he met her. She was standing in her room and asking him if he read while he looked at her books. He said that he didn't read much, which was a lie of course. And the first thing he noticed about her, besides her love for reading, were her blue eyes. They captivated him. They were so beautiful and he could stare into them for hours. And before he knew it he could read her like an open book. He knew what she was feeling even when she didn't wanna tell him. They started to spend a lot of time together and became friends. He loved the way they could just sit together without saying a word. He loved it when she would join him at the bridge and just sat next to him while she was reading. He could stare at her and she didn't even notice. She was the only person that really gave him a chance when he first came here. Even when Dean told her that he didn't like her spending so much time with Jess, she still did. But that was the past and things were different now. Very different.  
  
S: ''Jess, are you okay ?''  
  
Shane looked in his eyes. Jess looked back. Her eyes were so different than Rory's eyes.  
  
J: ''I'm fine, why ?''  
  
Jess felt like laughing, Shane didn't care about his feelings. As long as he made out with her everything was alright between them.  
  
S: ''Don't know.''  
  
J: ''Everything's fine.''  
  
Jess started to kiss Shane again,but it didn't work. He kept thinking about Rory. He pulled away from Shane and removed his hands from her waist.  
  
S: ''What's wrong ?''  
  
J: ''Nothing. I promised Luke that I would be on time for dinner.''  
  
Before Shane could say anything he left. 


	8. Gotta escape

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory didn't listen to the teacher anymore. She gave up taking notes about 20 minutes ago. She couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was Jess. This morning she was happy that she could escape Stars Hollow for a while, but as soon as her first class started she knew that it didn't matter if she was here or in Stars Hollow. She looked at her watch. Only 15 more minutes and the bell would ring. Why did time have to go so slow today ? She felt like she was sitting at this desk for hours now. She kept thinking about the dance and the kiss. She saw herself dancing with Jess again and she saw herself kissing Jess. Those two images never left her mind. They haunted her wherever she went. The bell rang,but she didn't even notice until people started to get up and leave. Rory got her stuff and hurried to her locker. On her way there she bumped into someone and dropped her books.  
  
R: ''Sorry.''  
  
She didn't even bother to look who she bumped into. She got down on her knees and started to pick up her books.  
  
T: ''Not yourself today, are you Mary ?''  
  
Rory looked up at Tristan. He was watching her with an amused look on his face.  
  
R: ''I always bump into people on Monday.''  
  
Rory got up and opened her locker, ignoring Tristan and hoping that he would just go away.  
  
T: ''Well, you can bump into me any time you want.''  
  
Rory smiled. Yep that was the Tristan everyone knew and loved. He always had to flirt with all the girls. Rory didn't understand why he kept flirting with her. She made it perfectly clear to him that she was with Dean and that she didn't like him in that way. Okay she did kiss Tristan, but that was a mistake and she apologized for kissing him. Just like she did with Jess............She sighed and slammed her locker shut. So much for getting Jess out of her head.  
  
T: ''What's wrong ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing is wrong.''  
  
T: ''Really ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, why ?''  
  
T: ''Cause you weren't paying attention in class, that's why.''  
  
R: ''Just because I wasen't paying attention in class doesn't mean that something is wrong with me.''  
  
T: ''Whatever you say Mary.''  
  
R: ''It's Rory.''  
  
T: ''I know.''  
  
R: ''Then maybe, just maybe you could learn to use it.''  
  
T: ''Maybe, who knows.''  
  
Rory glanced at Tristan. He was leaning against a locker with his hands in his pockets and a small grin on his face. He was watching her. Rory started to feel uncomfortable and looked down at her feet.  
  
T: ''Like what you see Mary ?''  
  
Rory blushed. Even though she didn't like Tristan in that way, she still couldn't help but blush when he said something like that to her.  
  
R: ''I...........I gotta go.''  
  
Rory walked passed Tristan and started to walk away from him. Tristan caught up with her and grabbed her arm. Rory was forced to stop.  
  
R: ''What are you doing ?''  
  
Rory pulled her arm back and faced Tristan.  
  
T: ''What's wrong ?''  
  
R: ''I already told you, nothing.''  
  
T: ''You did, but I don't believe you.''  
  
R: ''Why not ?''  
  
T: ''Because I just don't.''  
  
R: ''Fine, then don't believe me.''  
  
Rory started to walk again. She heard Tristan's footsteps behind her.She didn't stop walking and went outside. Finally she stopped and looked at Tristan.  
  
R: ''Why are you following me ?''  
  
T: ''I'm not following you.''  
  
Rory crossed her arms and looked at Tristan.  
  
R: ''Well, whatever you're doing.......stop it.''  
  
T: ''Okay.''  
  
R: ''Thank you.''  
  
T: ''No problem. Just answer one question and I'll leave you alone.''  
  
R: ''Forever ?''  
  
T: ''No, just today.''  
  
He grinned at Rory.  
  
R: ''Okay, okay. What's your question ?''  
  
T: ''Is there something wrong with you ?''  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
T: ''So what is it ?''  
  
R: ''You said one question.''  
  
T: ''I lied, so sue me.''  
  
R: ''It's nothing big..........just having problems.''  
  
T: ''Problems ? With what ? I know it isn't school.''  
  
R: ''No, it isn't school.''  
  
T: ''Then what is it ?''  
  
R: ''I really have to go.''  
  
T: ''Okay, hope you solve them soon.''  
  
R: ''Thanks.''  
  
Tristan started to walk away, but Rory stopped him.  
  
R: ''Tristan..........''  
  
T: ''Yes Mary ?''  
  
R: ''Thanks for noticing and..............caring.''  
  
Tristan smiled, but Rory didn't see, cause his back was facing her.  
  
T: ''Any time.''  
  
Rory watched as Tristan walked away. She smiled. Who ever knew that he cared about her feelings ? 


	9. Why can't she tell me ?

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Jess kissed Shane again. She was mad at him for just leaving her the night before. Jess was making it up to her by spending the whole day with her. Which meant making out most of the time. After a while he got bored, but he couldn't just leave Shane again. So now he was kissing Shane without even thinking about it. He didn't feel anything. Shane pushed him against the three and kissed him. Jess fought the urge to just push her away and leave and wrapped his arms around her waist. He heard someone cough, but didn't look up. He wondered if it was Rory. He broke the kiss, but didn't let Shane go. He looked up to see who was standing there.  
  
Lane: ''Can we talk ?''  
  
When Jess saw that it was Lane, he started to kiss Shane again.  
  
Lane: ''Jess.''  
  
J: ''Leave Lane.''  
  
S: ''Jess, who's that ?''  
  
J: ''No one.''  
  
Jess pulled Shane closer and kissed her neck.  
  
Lane: ''I'm not leaving until I talked to you.''  
  
Jess stopped kissing Shane and sighed.  
  
J: ''Fine.''  
  
S: ''What ?''  
  
J: ''It will only take five minutes.''  
  
Shane backed away from Jess and crossed her arms.  
  
S: ''What am I supposed to do while you and her are talking ?''  
  
Lane: ''Get a life.''  
  
Jess quickly glanced at Lane. She did have a point. Shane wasn't the best choice for a girlfriend. She didn't care about him, she skipped school even more times than he did and all she cared about was making out and clothes. Jess couldn't hold back a smile. He didn't know Lane that well, but one thing he did know about her was that she always said what was on her mind.  
  
S: ''Jess.''  
  
Lane: ''Jess.''  
  
Lane crossed her arms and looked at Jess, imatating Shane. Jess wanted to laugh, but didn't. If he laughed then Lane would know that he thought that she was funny. And he didn't do that, he didn't show people his emotions.  
  
S: ''Jess, do something.''  
  
Lane: ''Yeah Jess, do something.''  
  
Jess ignored Lane this time and faced Shane.  
  
J: ''I'll see you at Luke's in five okay.''  
  
S: ''Fine, but if you're not there in five I'm outta there.''  
  
J: ''Relax, I'll be there.''  
  
Shane turned around and started to walk towards Luke's.  
  
J: ''What do you want ?''  
  
Lane: ''To talk.''  
  
J: ''I got that part. What about ?''  
  
Lane: ''Rory.''  
  
J: ''What about her ?''  
  
Lane: ''She's upset.''  
  
J: ''So ?''  
  
Lane: ''So ? It's your fault that she's upset.''  
  
J: ''What are you talking about ?''  
  
Lane: ''Doose's.''  
  
J: ''Ah Doose's.''  
  
Lane: ''Yeah, she's upset because of what you said to Dean at Doose's.''  
  
J: ''Well, she never told me that I couldn't tell Dean about the dance. My mistake.''  
  
Lane: ''You did that on purpose.''  
  
J: ''Huh, you're a genius.''  
  
Lane: ''Don't you care about her at all ? About her feelings ?''  
  
J: ''Why should I ? She doesn't give a damn about me.''  
  
Lane: ''She does care about you.''  
  
J: ''Well, she had a weird way of showing it.''  
  
Lane: ''What do you mean ?''  
  
J: ''Don't play dumb Lane, you're her friend, you know what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the fact that she kissed me and went to Washington without saying a word. I'm talking about the fact that she didn't care enough to call or write, not once and about the fact that she hasn't told Dean or her mom about the kiss yet.''  
  
Lane: ''She's just afraid of losing everything.''  
  
J: ''She still has everything. She's still with Dean.''  
  
Lane: ''That's not fair Jess. You're still with Shane.''  
  
J: ''There's a difference............''  
  
Lane: ''What ? Please tell me, cause I don't understand what the difference is. She has a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend.''  
  
J: ''Yeah, but I don't love Shane, I don't even like her. But Rory loves Dean and that will probably never change, cause she's too afraid to admit that she has feelings for me.''  
  
Lane: ''Jess, Rory is trying to work things out.''  
  
J: ''How ? By avoiding me ? If she really cares about me, the least she could do is talk to me in person instead of letting somebody else do it for her.''  
  
Lane: ''She doesn't know about this conversation.''  
  
J: ''Even better. She's really trying to work things out.''  
  
Lane: ''Don't give me that. You're not exactly trying either.''  
  
J: ''Why should I ?''  
  
Lane: ''Cause I hate to see her like this, she doesn't deserve this. She made a mistake, so what ? Everyone makes mistakes.''  
  
J: ''She doesn't.''  
  
Lane: ''What ?''  
  
J: ''She's too perfect to make mistakes.''  
  
Lane: ''Jess.................you don't understand.''  
  
J: ''What don't I understand ? Instead of facing me she runs away. She went to Washington when she kissed me and she ran away when I confronted her about it at the dance.''  
  
Lane: ''That wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she didn't know how to deal with it.''  
  
J: ''Whatever. Are we done ?''  
  
Lane: ''Yeah, guess we are.''  
  
J: ''Good.''  
  
And with that he left Lane standing there. He understood that she was scared, cause he was too. But if Rory wanted everything to be fine between them again, then she had to stop running and come talk to him herself, no matter how scared she was. 


	10. Maybe it's a good thing,or not ?

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
When Rory got of the buss, Lane was waiting for her.  
  
R: ''Hey. What are you doing here ?''  
  
Lane: ''Why ? Can't I just be waiting for you to get home ?''  
  
R: ''Sure you can, you just don't do it a lot. Actually you've never waited for me to get home from school before.''  
  
Lane: ''There's a first time for everything.''  
  
R: ''That's what people say.''  
  
Rory looked at Lane while they were walking. She wondered what was wrong. Lane never waited for her to get of the buss before and she looked troubled about something.  
  
Lane: ''So, how was school ?''  
  
R: ''School ?''  
  
Lane: ''Yeah, you know, the place you go every day to get an education.''  
  
R: ''Ooo you're being sarcastic. What's wrong ?''  
  
Lane: ''Nothing is wrong. Why does something have to be wrong ?''  
  
R: ''I was just asking.''  
  
Lane: ''O........okay. Why were you asking ? I mean nothing's wrong so.......''  
  
R: ''Lane.''  
  
Lane: ''Right, sorry.''  
  
R: ''So what's really going on ?''  
  
Lane: ''What do you mean ? I just told you that nothing was wrong.''  
  
R: ''I know, you told me that three times already, but I don't believe you.''  
  
Lane: ''Am I that transparent ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah. Now tell me what's wrong.''  
  
Lane: ''Well.......first you have to promise not to get mad at me.''  
  
R: ''Why would I get mad at you ?''  
  
Lane: ''Just promise.''  
  
R: ''Fine.''  
  
Lane: ''And you have to keep in mind that I'm your best friend and that you would never hurt me.''  
  
R: ''Lane, what did you do ?''  
  
Lane: ''And I tried to help you, even though it didn't go so well.''  
  
R: ''Lane, tell me.''  
  
Lane: ''Okay, okay. I talked to Jess today.''  
  
Rory stopped walking and faced Lane.  
  
R: ''You what ?''  
  
Lane: ''I talked to Jess.''  
  
R: ''Why ?''  
  
Lane: ''I was trying to help you.''  
  
R: ''I got that part, but why would you wanna talk to Jess ?''  
  
Lane: ''I............''  
  
R: ''Sorry that came out wrong. Maybe you and Jess are friends now and just because I'm having problems with him doesn't mean that you can't be friends with him. Since when are you two friends anyway ?''  
  
Lane: ''Rory......stop. I'm not friends with Jess and I didn't talk to Jess, because I wanted to.''  
  
R: ''Then why did you ?''  
  
Lane: ''Because I had to.........''  
  
R: ''Had to ? Why ? Forget that. What did you two talk about ?''  
  
Lane: ''About you.''  
  
R: ''Me ? Lane, what did you say to him ?''  
  
Lane: ''You promised not to get mad.''  
  
R: ''I had my fingers crossed.''  
  
Lane: ''I told him that you were upset, because of what he said to Dean about the dance and then he got mad and started to say something about you not caring for him and being afraid and........''  
  
R: ''He said that ?''  
  
Lane: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''Me not caring for him ?''  
  
Lane: ''Yeah, because you left without telling him and.............you get the picture.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, I do. I can't believe he thinks that I don't care about him. I do care about him Lane, it's just...............hard.''  
  
Lane: ''That's what I told him.''  
  
R: ''And what did he say ?''  
  
Lane: ''Are you sure you wanna hear this ?''  
  
R: ''No, but tell me anyway.''  
  
Lane: ''He said you had a weird way of showing it, since you and Dean were still together and because you didn't write him or...................''  
  
R: ''I did.''  
  
Lane: ''You did what ?''  
  
R: ''Write him. I just didn't send the letters.''  
  
Lane: ''I know that, but he doesn't.''  
  
R: ''And he's still together with Shane, so why does he care if I'm still with Dean or not ?''  
  
Lane: ''Because he obviously has feelings for you.''  
  
R: ''He does ?''  
  
Lane: ''Rory, you know he does and you have feelings for him too.''  
  
R: ''Maybe, but it doesn't matter. He's mad at me and there's Shane.''  
  
Lane: ''Rory, he doesn't care about Shane and I'm sure that if you guys talk things through everything will be fine.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, but you're forgetting one thing.''  
  
Lane: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''Dean.''  
  
Lane: ''O Dean.''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
Lane: ''Well,who do you want ?''  
  
R: ''Huh ?''  
  
Lane: ''Who do you want ? Jess or Dean ?''  
  
R: ''I don't know what I want and it's not that easy either. Me and Dean have been together for a long time, I can't just break up with him.''  
  
Lane: ''It's not fair to keep him around when you're in love with Jess.''  
  
R: ''I'm not in love with Jess.''  
  
Lane: ''Sure, so that's why you're jealous of Shane ?''  
  
R: ''I'm not jealous..........okay I am. I just don't know what to do.''  
  
Lane: ''Can I give you some advice ?''  
  
R: ''Please do.''  
  
Lane: ''Talk to Jess first.''  
  
R: ''What if he doesn't wanna talk to me ?''  
  
Lane: ''He wants to talk to you, believe me.''  
  
R: ''Then I better go and find him.''  
  
Lane: ''Okay. O just one more thing before you go.''  
  
R: ''Yes ?''  
  
Lane: ''Are you mad at me ?''  
  
R: ''Everything has been forgiven.''  
  
Lane: ''Okay. Good luck.''  
  
R: ''Thanks.''  
  
Rory walked passed Luke's. She figured that Jess wasn't in there. He was probably thinking about things. Rory started to head for the bridge. That was the only place where he would go to be alone and where no one would find him. Except for her of course. She wondered if he hated her now and if Lane talking to Jess was a good thing........or not. She was getting closer and closer to the bridge and she still didn't have a clue what she was going to say to him. 


	11. You took all the time you needed

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory stopped when she saw Jess sitting on the bridge. He was smoking a cigarette and looking at the water. She did the same when she needed to think, except for the cigarette of course. She took a deep breath and started to walk towards Jess. While she was walking she watched him, to see if he knew that it was her. Of course he knew, no one else ever came here. She stopped and waited for him to say something, but he didn't. He just kept on smoking and looking at the water, pretending that he didn't see her.  
  
Jess took another drag of his cigarette. He knew that she was here. He heard her footsteps on the wood of the bridge. She was standing next to him now. He waited for her to say something, because he wasn't going to start this conversation. The last time he did she ran away.  
  
R: ''Smoking is bad for your health, you know.''  
  
Jess took another drag of his cigarette. That was the best she could do ? She finally came to talk to him and this was it ?  
  
J: ''I didn't know you cared.''  
  
R: ''Jess, don't be this way.''  
  
J: ''What ? Not perfect ?''  
  
Rory started to get mad at him. She was trying to apologize to him and he was making things a lot harder for her.  
  
R: ''Fine, be this way.''  
  
J: ''I didn't know I needed your permission.''  
  
Rory ignored his last comment and took a step towards him.  
  
R: ''I came to apologize. Lane had no right to say those things to you.''  
  
Jess didn't say a thing and threw his cigarette in the water. Rory started to feel uncomfortable.  
  
R: ''Say something.''  
  
J: ''What do you want me to say ? That everything's all right now ? Or that I'm sorry that I told your precious boyfriend about the dance ?''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
J: ''Then what ?''  
  
Jess got up and looked at Rory, waiting for her answer.  
  
R: ''I'm sorry. It's my fault and I'm sorry.''  
  
J: ''Sorry for everything ?''  
  
R: ''Yes ! I wish I could change things back, but I can't okay.''  
  
J: ''Change things back and avoid confrontation, good plan.''  
  
R: ''I told you I'm sorry. What more do you want ?''  
  
J: ''You don't get it do you ?''  
  
R: ''Get what ?''  
  
J: ''It's not what I want, but it's what you want.''  
  
R: ''I don't know what I want.''  
  
J: ''Then why did you come here ?''  
  
R: ''Why are you being this way ?''  
  
J: ''What ? You can't handle it when people get mad at you ?''  
  
R: ''I'm sorry. I know that I hurt you by leaving without telling you.''  
  
J: ''You think ?''  
  
R: ''I didn't mean too.''  
  
J: ''Well, you did.''  
  
R: ''I thought that it was the right thing to do at the time. I needed some time to think.''  
  
J: ''You could have written or called.''  
  
R: ''I............''  
  
J: ''Maybe if you did that, things could have been different between us.''  
  
R: ''I did write you.''  
  
J: ''Really ? Did you send me any letters ?''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
Jess got out another cigarette. Jess lit it and took a drag. He glanced at Rory and saw the hurt in her eyes. He quickly looked away. He couldn't stand looking at her one more seconde, when he knew that he caused the hurt look in her eyes. He sat down and ignored Rory.  
  
Rory fought against the tears and looked at Jess one more time,before she left.  
  
Jess threw his cigarette away. All he wanted to do was go after Rory and tell her that he forgave her, but he didn't. He wondered if things would ever be normal between them again. He remembered when he bid on her basket and they came back here to talk. They ended up talking almost the entire day. That was nice. Now they couldn't even talk to each other anymore without one of them leaving. 


	12. I wrote, I just didn't send them

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory sat down on her bed and looked at the box that she held in her hands. She opened the box and looked at the letters. Jess was wrong. She did write him. She wrote him a letter every night. She just didn't send them. She was too afraid at the time. The letters described her days in Washington and avoided the kiss and her feelings for Jess, except for the last one. She wrote that on her last night in Washington. She took the letter and read it for the first time since she wrote it. All her feelings about Jess and the kiss were written down in this letter. She even wrote that she was afraid, because she wasn't used to someone like Jess. She was used to Dean. Dean........what was she going to do about him ? She avoided him for a whole day now and it felt terrible. She had always been truthful to Dean about her feelings, she never lied to him before. She knew that she couldn't just keep lying to him, she knew that she had to tell him about the kiss..........soon. She never thought that this would happen. She never imagined that someone like Jess would come into her life and change it so radical. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Dean, but she didn't have a choice. She had feelings for Jess and she wanted to know if Jess had feelings for her too. But if she was going to find out, she had to let Dean go. Because if she didn't, she wasn't being true to herself or Dean. She just hoped that Jess would forgive her, so that they could talk. Really talk about everything that happened between them.  
  
L: ''I'm home !''  
  
Rory quickly put the letters back in the box and hid it under her bed.  
  
L: ''Sweets ?''  
  
R: ''In here !''  
  
A moment later Lorelai came into Rory's room with a bag of groceries in her arms.  
  
R: ''Are those groceries ?''  
  
L: ''Yeah, I went to Doose's before I came home.''  
  
R: ''Pinch me I must be dreaming.''  
  
L: ''Very funny. I'm going to cook dinner tonight.''  
  
Lorelai left Rory's room and went into the kitchen. Rory got up and followed her mom into the kitchen.  
  
R: ''Why ?''  
  
L: ''What do you mean why ?''  
  
R: ''You can't cook.''  
  
L: ''Of course I can cook. I just never did it before.''  
  
R: ''You never cooked before, because you can't cook.''  
  
L: ''I hate it when you're right.''  
  
R: ''So what now ?''  
  
L: ''We do what we always do.''  
  
R: ''And that is ?''  
  
L: ''We go to Luke's.''  
  
R: ''Actually I changed my mind.''  
  
L: ''Why ?''  
  
R: ''Because I think it might be amusing to watch you cook.''  
  
L: ''Okay, what's going on ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing.''  
  
L: ''Then why don't you wanna go to Luke's ?''  
  
R: ''I just don't.''  
  
Rory got up and went into the living room, hoping that her mom would just leave it. But of course she didn't.  
  
L: ''Something's going on with you and I wanna know.''  
  
R: ''Mom, there's nothing wrong with me.''  
  
L: ''Oh really. You've been avoiding Luke's ever since you got back from Washington, you don't spend time with Jess anymore. Not that I'm not thankful for that, because believe me I am, but you and Jess used to be friends and now you guys hardly ever say one word to each other.''  
  
R: ''So ? I have to study a lot and me and Jess are two different people.''  
  
L: ''Fine, then what about Dean ?''  
  
R: ''What about him ?''  
  
L: ''I haven't seen him around a lot lately and at Doose's he ignored me. What was that all about ?''  
  
Rory didn't say anything and started to cry. Lorelai hugged Rory. Rory kept on crying and Lorelai felt horrible, because she wasn't able to help Rory. She didn't know what was bothering her and Lorelai hated it.  
  
L: ''Ror, tell me.''  
  
R: ''I can't, not yet.''  
  
Lorelai said nothing and just held Rory. This was the first time that Rory didn't tell her mom about her problems and she knew that it was killing her. But she wasn't ready to tell her mom yet. 


	13. Something's wrong

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Jess was on his way downstairs when he heard Rory's name being mentioned. He stopped to listen. He recognized the two voices, they belonged to Lorelai and Luke. Apparently they were talking about Rory. Did she tell her mom about the kiss ? Jess sat down on the stairs and listened to the conversation.  
  
L: ''Something's wrong with her Luke. Last night I came home and I asked her what was going on with her and she just started to cry. I feel so horrible. I wanna help her, but she doesn't wanna tell me. She said that she wasn't ready to tell me yet. I'm her mom, I have to know what's going on with my kid.''  
  
Luke: ''Maybe it's nothing.''  
  
L: ''Luke, she cried almost the entire night. That is not nothing. And I knew that something was wrong with her. Ever since she got back from Washington things have been different.''  
  
Luke: ''Different ?''  
  
L: ''Yeah different. She doesn't talk to me anymore. Before she went to Washington she would tell me anything and now it's as if she's hiding something from me.''  
  
Luke: ''Is everything alright at school ?''  
  
L: ''Luke, this is still Rory we're talking about. If it was school, her principal would have called me.''  
  
Luke: ''Well, are things alright between her and Dean ?''  
  
L: ''I'm not sure. I asked her that last night and that's when she started to cry. She and Dean have been going trough a tough time lately.''  
  
Luke: ''I'm sorry for that.''  
  
L: ''Why ? It isn't your fault.''  
  
Luke: ''Yeah, but I'm almost positive that Jess has something to do with that. He doesn't like Dean.''  
  
L: ''I already figured that.''  
  
Luke: ''Maybe Jess knows what's wrong with Rory.''  
  
L: ''I doubt that. They haven't been spending a lot of time together lately.''  
  
Luke: ''I know. But I can still ask.''  
  
L: ''It's worth a try, but what if he lies.''  
  
Luke: ''Lies ?''  
  
L: ''Yeah, kids sometimes do that.''  
  
Luke: ''Lorelai.......I'm not in the mood for your sarcastic comments right now.''  
  
L: ''You never are.''  
  
Luke: ''Why should Jess lie ?''  
  
L: ''Maybe because he's the reason why Rory's upset.''  
  
Luke: ''Okay, now you're just jumping to conclusions. Jess likes Rory.''  
  
L: ''I know that, but maybe they're having problems.''  
  
Luke: ''With what ?''  
  
L: ''I don't know.''  
  
Luke: ''You're worrying too much.''  
  
L: ''You're right. It's probably nothing. Jess and Rory are two different people with two different lives.''  
  
Luke: ''Exactly my point.''  
  
L: ''What point ?''  
  
Luke: ''That nothing is wrong with Rory.''  
  
L: ''Oh that point.''  
  
Luke: ''Rory is a good kid. I'm sure that it's nothing big.''  
  
L: ''She is isn't she ?''  
  
Luke: ''I don't know anyone who is nicer than her.''  
  
L: ''What about me Lukey ? Don't you think I'm nice ?''  
  
Luke: ''Lorelai..............''  
  
L: ''I can be nicer if you want me too.''  
  
Luke: ''Yeah, right, sure.''  
  
L: ''You're hurting my feelings now Lukey.''  
  
Luke: ''Don't call me that.''  
  
L: ''You don't care about my feelings, you only care about your reputation.''  
  
Luke: ''What reputation ?''  
  
L: ''You're no fun Luke.''  
  
Luke: ''Why should I be ?''  
  
L: ''Oh forget it and just get me some coffee.''  
  
Luke: ''Fine.''  
  
L: ''You're just going to give me my coffee ? Without saying that I already had three cups or that it will kill me one of these days ?''  
  
Luke: ''It's still early. I'll make it up to you later.''  
  
L: ''Was that a joke ?''  
  
Luke: ''Just drink your coffee and be quiet.''  
  
Jess heard enough and got up. He walked into the diner, pretending that he didn't hear a word they just said.  
  
Luke: ''Jess.''  
  
J: ''Luke.''  
  
Jess nodded at Lorelai and grabbed his jacket.  
  
Luke: ''Where are you going ?''  
  
J: ''It's called school, but if you don't want me to go............''  
  
Luke: ''Right, school.''  
  
J: ''Bye uncle Luke.''  
  
Luke: ''It's Luke !''  
  
Jess left the diner and started to walk in the direction of Stars Hollow High. He kept thinking about one thing that Lorelai said. Rory almost cried the entire night. She didn't know why Rory was crying, but he did. It was his fault that she was crying.......again. He changed his mind. He wasn't going to school today, he needed some distraction. So he turned around and started to look for Shane. Shane would help him forget about Rory. She always did............for a while anyway. 


	14. She kissed me

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Jess wandered through Stars Hollow. Shane had to go to work and he was bored. It was too late to go to school, he already missed his first two classes. He passed Doose's for the fifth time. He glanced trough the window. He smirked when he saw Dean. Jess knew that he shouldn't go in, but he just had to. He put his hands in his pockets and smirked as he entered Doose's. He nodded at Taylor when he came in and immediately went to the isle where Dean was sweeping the floor. Jess didn't say anything and just watched Dean as he kept sweeping. He didn't notice Jess yet. Jess wondered what Rory saw in Dean. Rory could do way better than bag boy. Yeah right, like he was any better than Dean. Well, Rory did kiss him so there must be something she liked about him. Jess saw the kiss happen again in his head. Or maybe she was just happy to see him ? But if the kiss was just a one time thing, why didn't she tell Dean yet ? Maybe Rory Gilmore did like him ? Jess smiled, but his smile disappeared when he remembered what happened the day before. He made her cry. He was the reason why she had those tears in her eyes. Jess felt guilty, but that didn't last long. He knew that it was mostly Rory's own fault. She chose to hide her feelings for him from the rest of Stars Hollow and she was too scared to tell Dean about it.  
  
J: ''Tough job. Are you sure your brain can handle it ?''  
  
Finally Dean noticed Jess and stopped sweeping. Dean quickly glanced at Jess and continued sweeping.  
  
D: ''Leave Jess.''  
  
J: ''That's not the way to talk to a customer.''  
  
D: ''You're not a customer.''  
  
J: ''Really ? Then why am I here ?''  
  
D: ''To annoy me.''  
  
J: ''And is it working ?''  
  
D: ''Go away Jess, I'm working.''  
  
J: ''Yeah, I can see that. Oh you missed a spot.''  
  
Dean stopped sweeping and gave Jess an annoyed look. Jess knew that he was starting to get to him.  
  
D: ''If you're not here to buy anything I suggest you leave.''  
  
J: ''What if I don't listen to your suggestion ?''  
  
D: ''Then I'll have to throw you out.''  
  
J: ''Really ?''  
  
D: ''Yeah.''  
  
J: ''Okay then I better buy something.''  
  
D: ''How about you just leave.''  
  
J: ''Fine, I'll leave. I know when I'm not wanted.''  
  
D: ''Good, you got the message.''  
  
Dean started to sweep again assuming that Jess would just leave just like he said. Jess was leaving, but he just had to take care of one more thing before he left.  
  
J: ''One more thing. Have you seen Rory around lately ?''  
  
Dean's head shot up. Jess smirked. It was working.  
  
D: ''Why ?''  
  
J: ''No reason, I was just wondering.''  
  
D: ''Leave Rory alone.''  
  
J: ''She's the one who can't leave me alone.''  
  
D: ''What do you mean ?''  
  
J: ''Rory, your girlfriend, kissed me.''  
  
D: ''I don't believe you.''  
  
J: ''It's true, just ask Rory.''  
  
Jess saw that Dean was getting mad. Jess started to back away from Dean in the direction of the exit.  
  
J: ''O and one more thing, tell Rory that she's a great kisser.''  
  
Jess smiled and left Doose's. Mission complete. 


	15. To tutor or not to tutor

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Gilrs or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory lay down on her bed. She tried to do her homework, but she just couldn't focus. She knew that she had to make a choice between Dean and Jess very soon and she couldn't think about anything else besides that. Dean was her first love,her first boyfriend, she had her first kiss with him and her mom actually liked him. And Rory liked him too, she used to love him. She wasn't sure if she still loved him. Things were different than before between her and Dean. She noticed it every time she and Dean were together and she was almost sure that Dean noticed it too. The kisses they shared were the same every time and she didn't feel anything anymore when she kissed him. And with Jess she did feel something. She felt something that she never felt before with Dean. She didn't know why she liked Jess more than Dean. She didn't meant to feel this way about Jess. When she first met him,she thought he was a punk who didn't care about anyone than himself. But when she started to spend more time with Jess, he proved her wrong. He did care about people, he just didn't show it. He had a hard life in New York, he got hurt by a lot of different people and then moved here to Stars Hollow. There was nothing hard or dangerous about life in Stars Hollow. Everyone knew each other and everyone cared for each other. Jess wasn't used to that and didn't wanna be part of that protected life. Rory didn't blame him. Sure it had a lot of good sides, but it also had it's bad. Sometimes Rory was sick of being looked after by the whole town. She always had to do the right thing. And when Jess arrived Rory was fascinated by him and his life in New York. The whole town thought he was bad and practically ignored him, except for her. She gave him a chance and got to know him. It took her a while before he would let her in to his life, but eventually he did. And when he did she and Jess started to hang out a lot, just as friends, nothing more. She liked being around him. He understood her and he always knew what she was thinking or feeling. Jess said that he could read her like a book. That he could see everything in her eyes. At first Rory hated it,but she got used to it. She wished that she could to the same with Jess, read him like a book. She knew that he had a lot of stories too tell and she also knew that most of them were painful. She just wanted to know about him and his life. Maybe someday he would tell her about his life and really let her in. Show her what he was feeling, thinking. But before he could do that ,she had to make a choice. Him or Dean ? She already knew who it was going to be, but she wanted to be really sure about her feelings before she hurt one of them. The phone rang and she reached for it.  
  
R: ''Hello ?''  
  
Luke: ''Rory..........?''  
  
R: ''Hey Luke. Mom's not home, but if you want...............''  
  
Luke: ''Actually I'm not calling for your mom. I'm calling for you.''  
  
R: ''For me ?''  
  
Luke: ''Yes. I wanted to ask you something.''  
  
R: ''O.....okay. Shoot.''  
  
Luke: ''Well..........I was wondering if you could tutor Jess again ?''  
  
R: ''Jess ?''  
  
Luke: ''Yeah,his principal called and his grades have been slipping again and he's been cutting school.............''  
  
R: ''Cutting school ?''  
  
Luke: ''Yeah. I talked to him about it last time, but I guess I'll have to talk to him again. So anyway if you don't want to do it I'll understand, because of what happened to your car last time and...........''  
  
Rory didn't listen to Luke anymore as he kept talking. She didn't know what to do. She was mad at Jess for screwing things up between her and Dean, but on the other hand she really wanted to see Jess and spend time with him.  
  
Luke: ''Rory......? Are you still there ?''  
  
R: ''Yes. When ?''  
  
Luke: ''Tonight. He's got a big test tomorrow and he could really use your help.''  
  
Rory knew better than that. Jess didn't need her help. He could get A's for every test, she knew it and Jess knew it.  
  
R: ''On what subject ?''  
  
Rory was just stalling while she thought about it. If she tutored Jess Dean wouldn't like it and her mom wouldn't be thrilled about it either. But if she didn't then Luke would get suspicious, her mom would probably think that there was something wrong between her and Jess and most important she would be running again. And one thing she knew for sure, was that she wasn't going to run anymore. She wasn't going to avoid Jess anymore,she was going to face him and if the kiss came up then they were going to talk about it. And she didn't care what Dean would think about it or her mom for that matter. She would deal with them the next day............no more running or avoiding.  
  
Luke: ''Don't know. I think it was history.''  
  
If Luke really believed that she could help Jess ace this test and if it would make him feel better then............  
  
R: ''I'll do it.''  
  
Luke: ''Really ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, history is one of my favorite subjects.''  
  
Luke: ''Thank you. I really appreciate it. I just want Jess to do well in school and make sure that he doesn't end up like me.''  
  
R: ''Luke, you didn't do so bad.''  
  
Luke: ''I know, but Jess can do better. He's a smart kid.''  
  
R: ''I know.''  
  
Luke: ''So......I'll see you tonight.''  
  
R: ''Sure. Around 7 ?''  
  
Luke: ''Great.''  
  
R: ''Bye Luke.''  
  
Rory hung up and stared at the phone for a while. She couldn't believe what she just did. She just said yes to Luke. She was going to tutor Jess........... She picked up the phone again and dialed her mom's number. She had to let her mom know.  
  
L: ''Hello.''  
  
R: ''Hi mom.''  
  
L: ''Hey sweets. What's up ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing really. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Luke's tonight.''  
  
L: ''You had to call me to tell me that ? We always eat at Luke's.''  
  
R: ''Well, I'm not going over there to eat.''  
  
L: ''Then why are you going over there ?''  
  
R: ''To tutor Jess.''  
  
L: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''To tutor Jess.''  
  
L: ''I heard that part, but why ? Did you forget about what happened last time ?''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
L: ''Good.''  
  
R: ''Mom, it wasn't his fault.''  
  
L: ''He was driving.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, but I gave him the keys.''  
  
L: ''Rory......he was behind the wheel, he was the one that hit the three so there for he's responsible.''  
  
R: ''Mom..........we've been over this like a million times, can't we just forget about it ?''  
  
L: ''I can't just forget about it.''  
  
R: ''Why not ?''  
  
L: ''Because Rory. It's Jess. The rebel, the bad boy.................''  
  
R: ''Mom it's just tutoring. Luke asked.''  
  
L: ''He asked you last time to.''  
  
R: ''I'm no talking about last time, I'm talking about tonight. Jess has been skipping school again and his grades are slipping and Luke is just worried about it. Luke wants Jess to get an education and do well in school.''  
  
L: ''I know that, but why can't Luke just hire a tutor ?''  
  
R: ''Mom........this is Stars Hollow.''  
  
L: ''O yeah, forgot about that.''  
  
R: ''So can I go to Luke's tonight and tutor Jess ?''  
  
L: ''Are you sure you're doing this for Luke ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.........''  
  
L: ''Okay. Just don't let him near your car.''  
  
R: ''Thanks mom, I won't.''  
  
L: ''And don't forget to bring me home some coffee.''  
  
R: ''I won't. Bye mom.''  
  
L: ''Bye hon.''  
  
Rory hung up again and closed her eyes. She was going to spend an entire night alone with Jess............. It was a long night and a lot of things could happen. 


	16. My grades are slipping, because of her

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
When Jess entered Luke's, he headed straight for the stairs. He was hoping that Luke wouldn't notice him, but of course he did.  
  
Luke: ''Jess, where have you been ?''  
  
J: ''Out.''  
  
Jess ran up the stairs and went into the apartment. He heard Luke's footsteps behind him and moments later Luke joined him in the apartment.  
  
Luke: ''Out where ?''  
  
J: ''Just around.''  
  
Jess wanted to be left alone. He didn't need this. Not right now. He tried to ignore Luke, but it didn't work.  
  
Luke: ''Jess !''  
  
J: ''What ?!''  
  
Luke: ''We need to talk.''  
  
Talk ? Luke wanted to talk ? To him ? About what ? There was nothing to talk about.  
  
J: ''Can't it wait ? I've got a lot of homework.''  
  
Luke: ''Really ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah, you know me. I can't wait to hit the books.''  
  
Luke: ''That's probably a good idea, since you've got a big test tomorrow.''  
  
Jess turned around to face Luke. Damn, how did he know that ?  
  
J: ''How did you know about that ?''  
  
Luke: ''Your principal called me.''  
  
J: ''Oh great. I hope you two become real good friends.''  
  
Jess put his hands in his pockets and stared at Luke, showing no emotion at all. He knew he was busted, but what was Luke going to do about it ?  
  
Luke: ''You think this is funny ?''  
  
J: ''Well...........yeah. Wait, you don't ?''  
  
Luke: ''Jess.........''  
  
J: ''What ?''  
  
Luke: ''He told me that you've been skipping school again. Like today for example. What did you do all day ?''  
  
J: ''I told you I was out.''  
  
Luke: ''Jess''  
  
J: ''Luke.''  
  
Luke: ''He also told me that you haven't been doing well on your tests.''  
  
J: ''And that surprises you ?''  
  
Luke: ''Jess, this is serious. Now I know you're a real smart kid, I mean you read a lot and I know that you can get good grades if you just try.''  
  
Luke was right, he could get good grades if he tried, but he just couldn't get his mind of of Rory.  
  
J: ''So what's your point ?''  
  
Luke: ''My point is that you can't keep skipping school and you have to start paying attention in class. And you're going to start by learning for this test.''  
  
J: ''Fine. Anything else before I hit the books ?''  
  
Luke: ''Yeah, one more thing actually.''  
  
J: ''What ? I have to play nice with the other kids ?''  
  
Luke: ''Rory is coming over tonight to study with you.''  
  
J: ''Rory ?'  
  
He wondered if she volunteered to tutor him ? Probably not, but who knew ?  
  
Luke: ''Yeah. Is that a problem ?''  
  
J: ''No.''  
  
He wasn't lying. It wasn't going to be a problem. If Rory was going to pretend that nothing happened, then so would he.  
  
Luke: ''Good.''  
  
Luke went back to work and Jess just stood there for a while, with a smirk on his face. Obviously Rory didn't talk to Dean yet. Tonight was going to be interesting................. 


	17. Tomorrow, I'll tell him

Rory looked in the mirror at her reflection. Did she look alright ? What was she saying ?! She was just going over to Luke's to tutor Jess, nothing more. Nothing was going to happen and besides they were still not talking to each other. Not really anyway. She sighed and put on her jacket. Why did she say yes anyway ? She was just about to leave, when the phone rang. She wanted to let the machine get it, but changed her mind.  
  
R: ''Hello ?''  
  
D: ''Hey.........it's me.''  
  
R: ''Dean...........hi.''  
  
D: ''You don't sound that thrilled to hear me.''  
  
R: ''I am. I was just.............''  
  
D: ''Didn't expect it ?''  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
D: ''Nothing, forget it. So, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight ?''  
  
R: ''With you ?''  
  
Rory was stalling, but she didn't know what to say to him.  
  
D: ''Well yeah. So............?''  
  
R: ''I.......I can't.''  
  
That wasn't really a lie. Who was she kidding ? She was lying to Dean. Again........ She really wanted to tell him, but she didn't have the time right now. Yeah that was it. Luke was expecting her at the diner. This was really bad, she was even starting to lie to herself.  
  
D: ''Why not ?''  
  
R: ''Dinner at my grandparents.''  
  
D: ''Oh.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, sorry.''  
  
D: ''Don't be. I know you can't skip dinner with your grandparents.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, you know them.''  
  
D: ''I can drop by later, if you want.''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
D: ''No ?''  
  
R: ''It's probably late when we get back and I have school the next morning and so do you.''  
  
D: ''Okay.''  
  
They were both quit for a while. Rory felt bad, because she was lying to Dean. He had a right to know, she knew that, but it was just real hard. He had been so honest with her all this time and she was repaying him by lying to him and kissing Jess behind his back. The more she thought about it, the more horrible she started to feel.  
  
R: ''Dean...........?''  
  
D: ''Yeah ?''  
  
R: ''About what Jess said, about the dance........''  
  
She could do it. She could tell Dean that she felt something for Jess and that she really liked the dance she shared with Jess.  
  
D: ''Yes ?''  
  
R: ''I just wanted to let you know that it was just a dance, nothing more.''  
  
She was such a coward !!!  
  
D: ''Really ?''  
  
R: ''...........Yeah. I would never hurt you.''  
  
If she would never hurt him, then what was she doing right now ?  
  
D: ''I know.''  
  
R: ''I gotta go. My mom is waiting for me.''  
  
D: ''Okay. Have fun.''  
  
R: ''Thanks.''  
  
D: ''See you tomorrow. Love you.''  
  
R: ''Yeah. Dean, I really gotta go. Sorry.''  
  
Rory hung up. So much for telling Dean the truth. He just told her that he loved her and she.........she didn't say it back. Now she knew for sure that what she and Dean had was gone. She put the phone down and made a decision. Tomorrow she was going to tell Dean everything. She was going to tell him about the kiss, the dance and about her feelings. If he broke up with her, then she deserved it and if he didn't.............Well he had to break up with her, because she didn't know if she had the strength to break up with him herself. 


	18. So close, yet so far

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory took a deep breath before she entered Luke's. It wasn't that busy, so she decided to sit at the counter. When she was almost at the counter, she looked up and noticed Jess. He was wiping the counter with one hand and holding a book in the other. He never took his eyes of the page he was reading, not even when Rory sat down on a stool practically right in front of him. She felt a little disappointed. She didn't expect him to be holding up a banner with her name on it, but she didn't think that he would ignore her. She had an urge to grab him and kiss him. That would probably get his attention.  
  
Luke: ''Hey Rory.''  
  
R: ''Hi.''  
  
Luke: ''Coffee ?''  
  
R: ''Yes please.''  
  
Luke turned around, so his back was facing Rory and started to make coffee. Rory started to tapping her fingers on the counter, while she tried not to look at Jess, who was still reading. When Luke handed her a cup of coffee, Rory was glad that she would have something to do, instead of tapping on the counter. She didn't get a chance to talk to Luke, because he had to take some orders. Rory took a sip of her coffee and started to tap her fingers against the cup. Stupid fingers. She put her cup down and crossed her arms, before she would start to tap her fingers again.  
  
Jess had been watching Rory ever since she came into the diner. He was just pretending to read, so that Rory wouldn't notice that he was watching her. He had heard her tap her fingers on the counter for the past few minutes now. She was nervous.  
  
J: ''Nervous ?''  
  
Rory glanced at Jess and quickly looked away, when he met her gaze.  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
Rory uncrossed her arms and lay them on the counter. When her hands reached the counter, she started to tap again.  
  
Jess saw it and smirked. She was definitely nervous. He wondered if she was nervous for tonight ?  
  
J: ''Really ?''  
  
Rory stopped tapping her fingers on the counter.  
  
R: ''Yes. Why should I be nervous ?''  
  
J: ''Don't know. You tell me ?''  
  
Rory didn't say anything and just stared at her hands.  
  
Jess saw that she was starting to feel uncomfortable. He put his book down and reached for Rory's hand. He never took his eyes of of her.  
  
Rory wanted to pull her hand back, but didn't. She couldn't move. He was so close to her now. When Jess grabbed her hand, she locked eyes with him. She trembled when she felt his fingers on her skin. She didn't mean to, but she just did.  
  
Jess kept his eyes on her. Was he imagining things, or did she actually tremble when he touched her ?  
  
R: ''Jess.........''  
  
J: ''I didn't clean there yet.''  
  
Jess let go of her hand, but kept his eyes locked with hers. Rory didn't know what to do. She knew that there was something between them. There had to be. When Jess touched her...........it just felt right. Finally she looked away and pulled her hand back.  
  
Jess started to wipe the counter in front of Rory. He could feel her presence. She was so close and yet so far away from him.  
  
Rory wondered what she was supposed to do now ? Should she ask him if he felt something for her ? Or would he just think that she was making too much of it ? She was probably reading too much in to this. He just grabbed her hand, nothing more.  
  
J: ''You can put your hand back down now.''  
  
R: ''I knew that.''  
  
She couldn't believe she just said that ! That sounded so lame. She lay her hands back down on the counter. Jess' hand was only inches away. If she reached out her hand a little, she would be able to touch him. She really had to get her mind of of him. She placed her hands around her cup and took a sip. Without tapping this time !  
  
J: ''I better get back to work.''  
  
Rory nodded and waited until he was gone, before she looked up again. Luke joined her again.  
  
Luke: ''Sorry I can't talk, but it's busier than I thought.''  
  
R: ''No problem, I brought a book.''  
  
Luke: ''Reading is good.''  
  
R: ''Yep, it sure is.''  
  
Luke: ''So, I better get back to work and when Jess is done you two can start studying.''  
  
R: ''Sounds good to me.''  
  
Luke nodded and went back to work. Rory gave Jess one last look, before she got out her book and started to read.  
  
Jess put two plates down on a table. When he was touching Rory, he could barely control himself. All he wanted to do was kiss her. Just like she did to him. He wanted to feel her lips on his, her skin on his. He wanted to feel her tremble again. He made girls tremble before, but with her it was different. And her eyes. He couldn't help but look into her eyes when he was around her. They were so beautiful and so blue. They reminded him of heaven itself. He glanced at Rory from the corner of his eye one last time, before he continued taking orders.  
  
Rory closed her book. She finished it. She wondered how long she had been sitting her, reading. She looked up and saw that the place was completely empty. Luke was closing up and Jess was cleaning the tables. She put her book down and watched Jess, as he wiped the tables. She thought about what happened earlier and almost immediately she shivered. How could a he have that effect on her ? She already knew the answer, he was just Jess. The guy from New York City who stole her heart. She felt sorry for Dean, but she also felt a little excited. What would it be like to be Jess Mariano's girlfriend ? Would every kiss they share be so amazing ? Would she tremble every time she saw him ? Would she have to catch her breath every time she saw him ? She smiled, but it disappeared when she remembered that things still weren't quit right between her and Jess. And then there was Dean........... He had been her boyfriend for so long and she was going to break his heart. She had this feeling that she already did. Dean wasn't stupid. She knew that he saw what was going on. She just hoped that Dean would forgive her and that Jess would still want her.  
  
Luke: ''Rory, are you okay ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, I'm fine.''  
  
Luke: ''Good. Thanks again for doing this.''  
  
R: ''No problem, but he doesn't need a tutor.''  
  
Luke: ''I know, he's a smart kid.''  
  
Rory looked at Jess and nodded.  
  
Luke: ''Well, he's all yours.''  
  
All hers.........not yet he wasn't.  
  
R: ''Don't worry Luke, I'll make sure that he gets an A on that test.''  
  
Luke: ''I know you will. I better go up and let you two study.''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
Luke went upstairs and left Rory all alone with Jess.  
  
Jess knew that Luke already went up. He was alone with Rory now. It was so hard to be alone in a room with her. All he wanted to do was touch her. She just had to be close to her. He turned around and walked over to Rory.  
  
Rory could hear him coming closer. She took a deep breath. She could do this.  
  
J: ''Ready ?''  
  
Jess leaned against the counter and looked at her.  
  
R: ''Yeah..........sure.''  
  
She got up and when she turned around, she almost crashed into Jess.  
  
R: ''Sorry.''  
  
J: ''No problem.''  
  
Rory looked up at him and Jess found himself staring into her eyes and standing only inches away from her. His eyes went from her eyes to her lips and back again. He smirked at her and took a step back, so that she could pass. He saw the uncertainty in her eyes as she walked passed him. He grabbed his books and sat down across from her at the table. This way he could look into her eyes.  
  
Rory watched Jess as he opened his books. He didn't say a word. Rory didn't know what to say, so she decided not to say anything at all. She grabbed one of Jess' books and opened it. They both sat there, studying. Both very aware of each others presence.  
  
Rory was staring at the page, but it didn't make any sense to her. The words were just a big blur to her. She couldn't focus. All she could think about was Jess. She sighed and looked at the page again.  
  
Jess had been stealing glances at Rory, ever since they started studying. She had a worried look in her eyes, as if she was dealing with a million things at once. Suddenly he felt sorry for telling Dean that Rory kissed him. He shouldn't have done that, but there was nothing he could do about that now.  
  
J: ''How are you doing ?''  
  
R: ''Fine.''  
  
J: ''Must be difficult, since you've been staring at the same page for about an hour now.''  
  
Rory didn't say a thing and just turned the page.  
  
J: ''Rory, why are you doing this ?''  
  
R: ''Because Luke asked me to.''  
  
J: ''Really ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah. And I don't my mom to get suspicious and think that there is anything wrong between us.''  
  
J: ''That's it ?''  
  
Rory looked up at him. Those were the reasons why she came here in the first place, but she also liked to be around Jess. She enjoyed his company and she enjoyed hearing his voice and his sarcasm. But instead of telling him that, she just nodded and went back to studying.  
  
Jess decided to drop it. He knew that there was another reason why Rory was here and it had something to do with him. He smiled and continued studying.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Both Jess and Rory looked up. Rory wondered who it could be ? A little voice inside, was telling her that something bad was about to happen........... 


	19. When an angel cries

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
There was another knock on the door and this time Jess got up. As he walked to the door, he recognized the person who was standing outside. It was Dean. Jess quickly turned around and walked back to the table. Rory looked up at him with her piercing blue eyes.  
  
R: ''Who is it ?''  
  
J: ''No one.''  
  
Again there was a knock on the door. Rory looked from Jess to the door and back.  
  
R: ''No one ?''  
  
J: ''No one important at least.''  
  
R: ''Jess, who is at the door ?''  
  
Jess sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
J: ''It's Dean.''  
  
R: ''Dean ?''  
  
Jess nodded. Rory started to panic. What was Dean doing here ? Maybe he would just go away if they didn't open the door ? But she knew that she couldn't do that to him. She got up and took a deep breath. She could do this. She would just open the door and break up with Dean. She wanted to head for the door, but Jess grabbed her arm and stopped her.  
  
A shock of electricity ran trough her body when Jess touched her. She couldn't think clear anymore and all she wanted to do was kiss him.  
  
Jess stopped her, because he didn't want her to open the door. If she did, then she would find out that he told Dean about the kiss.  
  
R: ''Jess...........''  
  
J: ''Don't open the door.''  
  
R: ''What ? Why ?''  
  
J: ''Just don't.''  
  
R: ''I have to.''  
  
Jess let her go. She had to ? Did that mean that she was still in to Dean ? Of course she was, it was her boyfriend.  
  
Rory turned around and headed for the door. She could still feel Jess' hand on her arm. She unlocked the door and waited for Dean to come in.  
  
Jess put his hands in his pockets and watched them. He knew that things were about to change. He didn't know how he knew, it was just a feeling he had.  
  
R: ''Dean...........hi. What are you doing here ?''  
  
D: ''Why ? You didn't expect me ?''  
  
R: ''Dean.................''  
  
D: ''You thought that I wouldn't find out ?''  
  
R: ''Find out what ?''  
  
D: ''That you have been cheating on me with.............him ?!''  
  
Rory's head shot up. What did he just say ? She had been lying to Dean, but she would never cheat on him. She kissed Jess, but that was once and probably never again.  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
D: ''Don't play dumb Rory. You're cheating on me with Jess.''  
  
R: ''No..........''  
  
D: ''Oh no ? Then why did you lie to me and your mom ? You said that you had to go to your grandparents tonight, but instead you're here...........with him.''  
  
R: ''No, Luke asked me to tutor him.''  
  
D: ''Really ? How is it going ?''  
  
Rory had never seen Dean so mad before. She could hear the anger in his voice. She was too afraid to look at him. Instead she looked up at Jess, begging him to say something.  
  
J: ''She's telling the truth, she's not...................''  
  
D: ''You stay out of it !!!''  
  
Dean turned around to face Jess. If looks could kill, Jess would be dead by now. Jess took a step towards Dean.  
  
J: ''Listen, I was just trying to..............''  
  
D: ''I told you to stay out of it.''  
  
J: ''Yeah well, I'm not your dog, so excuse me if I don't do as you say.''  
  
Before Rory could do anything about it, Dean and Jess were standing face to face.  
  
J: ''I bet you feel real mighty now being taller than me and all.''  
  
Dean grabbed Jess by his shirt collar and raised his fist. Rory stopped Dean, by grabbing his arm.  
  
R: ''Dean, don't.''  
  
D: ''What ? Afraid that your boyfriend might get hurt ?''  
  
R: ''Dean........he's not my boyfriend.''  
  
Dean let go of Jess and turned around, so that he could look at Rory. Rory looked up at Dean. She was actually starting to be afraid of him. She never saw him like this before.  
  
D: ''Then why did you kiss him ?''  
  
Rory looked down at her feet. How did he know ?  
  
D: ''And do you know what hurts the most ?''  
  
Rory shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
D: ''The fact that I had to hear it from Jess, instead of from you.''  
  
Rory's head shot up. Jess told him ?! She looked at Jess.  
  
Jess met Rory's gaze. She looked as if he had just deceived her. Jess looked away, when he saw tears in her eyes. He thought he did the right thing by telling Dean, but when he saw how hurt Rory was, he wished he hadn't done it.  
  
Rory couldn't believe it. Jess told Dean about the kiss, even tough she asked him not to. She bit her lip and tried very hard not to cry.  
  
R: ''I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you.''  
  
D: ''That just makes me feel much better.''  
  
Rory heard the anger in his voice when he said that. She had an urge to cover her ears and close her eyes, just like she did when she was a little girl. But she wasn't a little girl anymore and she couldn't hide, not anymore.  
  
Dean turned around and grabbed Jess by his collar again.  
  
D: ''This is all your fault.''  
  
This time Dean did hit Jess. He hit him on his jaw. Dean raised his fist again and wanted to hit Jess for the second time, but Rory stopped him.  
  
R: ''Dean stop !!! It's not his fault, is mine.''  
  
Dean lowered his fist, but didn't let go of Jess.  
  
R: ''I kissed him, me. I asked Jess not to tell you, because I didn't wanna hurt you.''  
  
D: ''I don't buy it. He did something to you.''  
  
R: ''No, he didn't. Why do you always have to blame him ? Did it never cross your mind that maybe I was getting sick of us, of this ?''  
  
Dean let go of Jess and turned around to face Rory.  
  
D: ''Is that how you feel ?''  
  
R: ''Yes ! You're always trying to protect me from everything and everyone and I don't want that anymore.''  
  
D: ''What are you saying ?''  
  
Rory closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. She was about to throw everything that she and Dean had away. She opened her eyes again looked straight into Dean's eyes. It was probably the last time that she would look into his eyes. She waited a moment, before going on with what she wanted to say.  
  
R: ''It's over between us.''  
  
There it was out. Finally, she had said it to Dean. She looked away, when she saw the hurt in Dean's eyes. He really cared about her and here she was breaking his heart into a million pieces. But she had to do this, if she wanted to be happy. She couldn't take it anymore. Dean had been suffocating her with his love the last couple of weeks. And it was her fault, she should have told him sooner.  
  
D: ''Well, I hope you two become very happy together.''  
  
She heard the bitterness in his voice and started to feel sick. He hated her. She watched Dean leave the diner. When he was gone, she started to cry.  
  
When Rory started to cry, Jess felt bad. It was his fault that the breakup went this way. He wanted to put his arms around Rory and comfort her, but he couldn't do that. So instead he watched her cry.  
  
After a while Rory stopped crying and wiped her tears away. She felt foolish, standing here, crying in front of Jess. Jess of all people had told Dean about the kiss. She trusted him. No she wasn't being fair, it was her fault and she probably deserved it. She knew that she hurt Jess, by kissing him and just leaving him like that. She stared at the table, where she and Jess were studying an hour ago. She had to go home and tell her mom about what happened. She didn't have to lie anymore. Rory walked to the table and grabbed her book. When she was almost at the door, she turned around to look at Jess.  
  
R: ''Jess, are you okay ?''  
  
Jess moved towards Rory. Jess saw the look of concern in her eyes. When he was standing in front of Rory, he nodded.  
  
Rory looked at his jaw. It was pretty bad. She put her hand on his jaw.  
  
Before Jess would do something, that he might regret later, he took a step back and gently pushed Rory's hand away.  
  
J: ''Really, I'm fine. I'm used to worse.''  
  
Rory nodded and opened the door. She felt bad for Jess, but she was also mad at him.  
  
When she was about to step outside, Jess closed the door with one hand and pushed her against it. His plan was to kiss her, but when he saw the look of sadness in her eyes, he stopped and let her go.  
  
Rory looked down. She couldn't look at him. He was aware that he was standing real close to her. She saw his chest move up and down and she could hear him breathing.  
  
Jess forced her to look up at him. She was shocked, when he saw the tears in her eyes. Did he do something wrong ? What was he saying ?! He did everything wrong. Rory wasn't like the girls he knew in New York. With her he had to be careful and make sure that he didn't hurt her. But that failed, because he had already hurt her.  
  
R: ''I trusted you.''  
  
Rory avoided Jess's eyes and pushed him away. She opened the door and left, without saying anything else.  
  
Jess stared at the spot, where she had been standing only seconds ago. He had been so close to having her and he blew it............again. 


	20. The truth is revealed

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She was glad that she was home. She didn't know what she would have done, if Jess had kissed her. She knew that he planned to kiss her, she saw it in his eyes. Even tough she really wanted him to kiss her, she couldn't, not tonight. She just broke up with Dean and she needed at least a day to get over that. And Jess still had Shane, she must not forget about that. Rory sighed and suddenly she felt real tired.  
  
L: ''Rory, is that you ?''  
  
R: ''Yes mom, it's me.''  
  
Lorelai came into the hall, with a worried look on her face.  
  
L: ''We have to talk.''  
  
R: ''I know.''  
  
Lorelai crossed her arms and looked at Rory.  
  
L: ''Good.''  
  
R: ''What do you wanna know.''  
  
L: ''Everything of course, but let's start with tonight.''  
  
Rory nodded and avoided Lorelai's eyes.  
  
L: ''Okay. Why did you tell Dean that we were going to my mom and dad for diner ?''  
  
Rory didn't say anything and just kept staring at the floor. She was trying to hold back her tears. She shouldn't feel like this, she should be happy. She told Dean the truth and she didn't have to lie anymore. But on the other hand Dean hated her now, she didn't understand Jess and Jess was still with Shane. Things were supposed to get better, not worse. At that point she started to cry.  
  
L: ''Rory ?''  
  
Rory looked up at her mom with tears in her eyes. Lorelai came closer and put her arms around Rory.  
  
L: ''What's wrong ?''  
  
Rory didn't say anything. All she could do was cry. Lorelai led her to the living room and they sat down on the couch. Lorelai still had her arms around Rory. They just sat there, until Rory finally looked up at her mom.  
  
L: ''Are you okay hon ?''  
  
Rory nodded. She did feel better.  
  
L: ''What happened ?''  
  
R: ''I did it.''  
  
L: ''Did what ?''  
  
R: ''I broke up with Dean.''  
  
Lorelai sat up straight and looked at her daughter. She broke up with Dean and Lorelai had a feeling that Jess was the main reason.  
  
L: ''Because of Jess ?''  
  
R: ''I don't know.''  
  
L: ''Sweets ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, Jess had something to do with it, but that wasn't the main reason.''  
  
L: ''Then what was ?''  
  
R: ''I don't love him anymore.''  
  
There she said it. She didn't love Dean anymore. She wasn't sure if she loved Jess, but there was definitely something there. Something that she never had with Dean. Just thinking of Jess made her feel warm inside.  
  
L: ''Are you sure ?''  
  
R: ''Positive.''  
  
L: ''Okay.''  
  
R: ''I'm sorry.''  
  
L: ''For what ?''  
  
R: ''For breaking up with Dean. I know you really liked him.''  
  
L: ''Rory, are you listening to yourself ? He was your boyfriend and if you don't love him anymore then you did the right thing.''  
  
R: ''Do you really think so ?''  
  
L: ''Yep, sure do.''  
  
R: ''Mom, there's one more thing I have to tell you.''  
  
L: ''I'm listening.''  
  
R: ''I kissed Jess.''  
  
L: ''Tonight ?''  
  
R: ''No. A while back, when I was still together with Dean.''  
  
L: ''When ?''  
  
R: ''At Sookie's wedding. He just came back and I saw him and I don't know. It just happened.''  
  
Lorelai smiled. Rory was in love. She knew that Jess stole Rory's heart. There had been something going on between them, ever since Jess came over here for dinner. Lorelai ignored it at the beginning, but she knew that it was serious now. Everyone who had eyes, could see that.  
  
L: ''Why didn't you tell me ?''  
  
R: ''I was afraid that you would get mad and blame Jess, instead of getting mad at me.''  
  
L: ''Rory, I'm not mad. It's obvious that you have a crush on Jess.''  
  
R: ''I don't have a crush on Jess.''  
  
L: ''Oh really, then why did you kiss him ?''  
  
Rory started to blush. She couldn't lie to her mom.  
  
R: ''It doesn't matter, he's still with Shane and.............''  
  
L: ''Shane ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, I think he really likes her.''  
  
L: ''Oh please. He doesn't like her. He's just trying to make you jealous.''  
  
R: ''Do you really think so ?''  
  
L: ''Rory, he's a guy. Trust me, he's only with her to make you jealous.''  
  
R: ''And what if you're wrong ?''  
  
L: ''But I'm not.''  
  
R: ''You're real sure of yourself, aren't you ?''  
  
L: ''Well duh. No man can resist the Gilmore Girls.''  
  
Rory smiled. She was feeling much better now, except for Jess still being with Shane and Dean hating her of course.  
  
R: ''Thanks mom.''  
  
L: ''Any time. Hey, one more question before we go to bed.''  
  
R: ''Shoot.''  
  
L: ''Did you tell Dean that you kissed Jess ?''  
  
R: ''Not really.''  
  
L: ''So Dean doesn't know that you kissed Jess ?''  
  
R: ''Well yeah, but I didn't tell him.''  
  
L: ''If you didn't tell him, then who did ?''  
  
R: ''Jess.''  
  
L: ''O my god, he did ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
L: ''Are you mad at him ?''  
  
R: ''A little.''  
  
L: ''Good, you should be mad at him.''  
  
R: ''Mom......''  
  
L: ''I mean, who does he think he is ?''  
  
R: ''Mom !''  
  
L: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''It's okay, I don't blame him. Well not a lot anyway.''  
  
It was true, she didn't really blame him. It was her fault after all. And she didn't mean to freak him out by saying that she trusted him. She still did, things were just happening so fast and she just opened her mouth and that's what came out of it. But she knew Jess and he would probably not take it personal, she hoped.  
  
L: ''You're way to good for him...........''  
  
R: ''Mom.''  
  
L: ''Hold your horses, I wasn't done yet.''  
  
R: ''Sorry, please continue.''  
  
L: ''What I was going to say was, you're way to good for him, but if you really like him, then I can't stop you.''  
  
R: ''Gee, thanks.''  
  
L: ''Just give me some time to get used to the idea, okay ?''  
  
R: ''Fine, but I don't think Jess likes me in that way.''  
  
L: ''Rory, did he kiss you back ?''  
  
R: ''Well, yeah, but............''  
  
Rory did kiss Jess, but he kissed her back. He didn't pull away or stop her, he just kissed her back.  
  
L: ''Did you force him to kiss you ?''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
L: ''Then trust me, there is a definite possibility that the guy likes you.''  
  
Rory thought about it. Maybe he did like her ? And maybe he really didn't care about Shane ?  
  
R: ''Fine, you win. I'll trust you.''  
  
L: ''Good, you must never forget that mommy knows best.''  
  
R: ''Whatever, I'm going to bed.''  
  
L: ''Good night.''  
  
R: ''Night mom.''  
  
Rory got up and went to her room. She was going to sleep and forget about everything for a while. She would deal with everything tomorrow. 


	21. Mirror mirror

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
As Rory got of the buss, she could hear people whispering. And was it her, or were they actually staring at her ? It was almost as if the entire town knew about her breakup with Dean. She shook her head. She was paranoid. It wasn't possible that they knew about her and Dean breaking up. No one saw them. At least she thought no one saw them, but she wasn't sure. She ignored everyone and went home. She closed the door and let out a sigh of relief. She was home, where no one could see her. The phone rang and after the fifth ring she picked up.  
  
R: ''Hello ?''  
  
Lane: ''Finally.''  
  
R: ''Lane, hi.''  
  
Lane: ''Hi ? That's all you can say ?''  
  
R: ''Well yeah. A lot of people do that nowadays.''  
  
Lane: ''Why didn't you tell me ?''  
  
R: ''Tell you what ?''  
  
Lane: ''You know. I thought I was your best friend.''  
  
R: ''You are.''  
  
Lane: ''Then why didn't you tell me ?''  
  
R: ''Tell you what ? Lane, what are you talking about ?''  
  
Lane: ''Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about.''  
  
R: ''I don't.''  
  
Lane: ''How can you not know ? It's all over town.''  
  
R: ''What's all over town ?''  
  
Lane: ''You know.''  
  
R: ''No, I don't know.''  
  
Lane: ''O my god, you really don't know, do you ?''  
  
R: ''No, now tell me.''  
  
Lane: ''I heard that you and Dean had a fight and broke up.''  
  
R: ''Who told you that ?''  
  
Lane: ''Miss Patty. So, is it true ?''  
  
R: ''How does she know ?''  
  
Lane: ''Don't know. She must have heard you guys fighting or something.''  
  
R: ''Probably. I mean we were practically yelling.''  
  
Lane: ''So it is true ?''  
  
R: ''Yes.''  
  
Lane: ''O my god. Why did he break up with you ?''  
  
R: ''Actually I broke up with him.''  
  
Lane: ''Really ? Why ?''  
  
R: ''You know why, I didn't love him anymore.''  
  
Lane: ''Do you feel better now that you finally made up your mind ?''  
  
R: ''Sort of.''  
  
Suddenly the bell rang.  
  
R: ''Lane, I gotta go. There's someone at the door.''  
  
Lane: ''Okay, see you later.''  
  
R: ''Bye.''  
  
Rory put the phone down and went to the door. She hoped that it wasn't Miss Patty or Babette. Rory opened the door. When she saw who it was, she started to close the door again. He put his hand on the door to keep her from closing the door.  
  
J: ''Rory can we talk ?''  
  
R: ''I think you already did enough talking, don't you ?''  
  
J: ''I had that one coming.''  
  
R: ''I don't know what you mean.''  
  
J: ''It will only take one minute. Please ?''  
  
Jess tried to meet her eyes, but she just avoided him and looked down. He observed her, while she was just standing there for a minute.  
  
Rory didn't know what to do. She really wanted to let him in, but on the other hand she was still mad at him for what he said to Dean. She looked at him. Her eyes stopped at the bruise on his jaw. She bit her lip and nodded. She could give him a minute. Rory took a step back, so that Jess could come in. When he walked passed her, his arm lightly brushed against the bare skin of her stomach. Rory shivered. She couldn't help it. Jess just had that effect on her.  
  
Jess smiled. He felt her shiver. He did that on purpose. His eyes went to the piece of bare skin of her stomach.  
  
Rory closed the door behind her and turned around to face Jess. She caught him looking at her. Rory started to feel uncomfortable and put her hands in her pockets.  
  
Jess forced himself to look away from her stomach. Instead he looked her directly in the eyes.  
  
R: ''So, what do you wanna talk about ?''  
  
J: ''Talk ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, you came here to talk ?.''  
  
J: ''Right. I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have told Dean about the kiss.''  
  
Jess stopped talking, when he saw the amused look on Rory's face.  
  
J: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing, it's just funny.''  
  
J: ''What is ?''  
  
R: ''You apologizing.''  
  
J: ''Hey, at least I did it.''  
  
R: ''You're right and I really appreciate it. Thanks.''  
  
J: ''No problem. So, how are you doing ?''  
  
R: ''Truthfully ?''  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
R: ''Better and I hate to say it, but me and Dean weren't meant for each other.''  
  
Jess wanted to say something, but Rory stopped him.  
  
R: ''Don't.''  
  
J: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''You were going to say I told you so.''  
  
J: ''Well.........maybe.''  
  
R: ''Jerk.''  
  
Jess knew that she didn't mean it, because she had a smile on her face when she said it. They locked eyes and just looked at each other for a while. Jess broke the silence by clearing his throat.  
  
J: ''I better get back before Luke's send out a search party.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, we wouldn't want that now would we ?''  
  
J: ''Nope.''  
  
Rory opened the door. Jess nodded at her and went outside.  
  
R: ''Jess ?''  
  
J: ''Yes ?''  
  
R: ''You and Shane............are you two still together ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah.''  
  
R: ''Okay.''  
  
J: ''Rory...........''  
  
R: ''You better go.''  
  
Before Jess could say anything else, she shut the door. Jess looked at the door one more time, before he turned around and went back to Luke's.  
  
On the other end of the door, Rory was on the edge of tears. She finally broke up with Dean for Jess and now she found out that Jess was still with Shane. Rory looked at her reflection in the mirror. What did Shane have that she didn't ? Was Shane prettier than her ? Rory sighed and just stood there for a while, looking at herself in the mirror. 


	22. Read and love me, not leave me

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory sat down at the counter and placed her bag on the stool next to her. She had to find Jess. She wanted to give him the letters. She knew that maybe it was too late, but she had to try.  
  
R: ''Luke, is Jess upstairs ?''  
  
Luke: ''No.''  
  
R: ''Do you know where he is ?''  
  
Luke: ''He said something about going out, but he didn't say where he was going.''  
  
R: ''Oh.''  
  
Luke: ''Sorry. I can take a message if you want to.''  
  
R: ''No, that's okay. I'll find him, thanks anyway.''  
  
Rory got up and grabbed her bag. Luke hesitated, but asked the question that had been on his mind for days now.  
  
L: ''Jess, he didn't hurt you or anything did he ?''  
  
R: ''What ? No, it's more the other way around.''  
  
L: ''What do you mean ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing, forget it. I'm going to look for Jess.''  
  
Luke nodded and Rory left. She started to head for the bridge. She was almost sure that Jess would be there. Whenever he said that he was going out, he went there. The closer she came to the bridge, the slower she started to walk. All she wanted to do was turn around and go back home, but she didn't. She forced herself to keep walking. She sat down next to Jess and lay her hands in lap. She didn't say anything. When she finally had the courage, she got the letters out of her bag. She ran her fingers over the words that she wrote a while ago. These were probably not the letters that Jess wanted to read, but she wasn't ready to give him the last and most important letter yet. She wanted him to read these first, in the hope that he would see that she did write him. And that she had him on her mind every day. She handed him the letters and closed her eyes. Please take the letters, please take them.  
  
Jess saw the letters, but at first he didn't want to except them. But his curiosity got the best of him and he took them. He didn't look at them though.  
  
Rory opened her eyes and looked at her hand, to make sure that the letters weren't still there.  
  
R: ''I just wanted to give you these. These are the letters that I wrote to you, but never send. I guess I was scared or something. Anyway I hope it's not too late.''  
  
When Jess didn't say anything, she got up and left. Jess stared at the letters for a while. He was wrong, she did write him, which meant that she did think of him while she was in Washington. Jess started to read the first letters. After the first letters, he got a feeling inside that Rory felt the same about him as he did about her. And the more letters he read, the more sure he got.  
  
Rory felt so relieved that she gave those letters to Jess. When she reached her house, she saw that somebody was sitting on the steps. Rory wondered if it could be Jess. No, it couldn't be Jess. He read fast, but not that fast. She moved closer and saw that it was Dean. What was he doing here ?  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
D: ''Hey.''  
  
Dean got up and put his hands in his pockets.  
  
R: ''What are you doing here ?''  
  
D: ''I wanted to talk to you.''  
  
R: ''Okay, talk.''  
  
D: ''I just thought that I owed you an apology.''  
  
Rory wanted to say something, but didn't. It seemed as if Dean was having trouble enough saying what he wanted to say to her and she thought that it would better to just let him talk, before she said something.  
  
D: ''I'm sorry for being so jealous and I'm also sorry for not saying something before. I mean I almost knew for sure that you had feelings for Jess and I didn't say anything. Maybe if we talked we could have worked out. Even though I doubt it, cause you're feelings for him were much stronger than you would have admitted.''  
  
Rory closely listened to the words that Dean just said. He made so much sense.  
  
R: ''You're right, I probably wouldn't have admitted it. But nothing that happened is your fault, it's mine, every part of it.''  
  
D: ''Rory.''  
  
R: ''It is and you're not to blame, for anything.''  
  
Rory took of the bracelet that Dean made for her and handed it to him. But Dean didn't make any attempt to take it.  
  
D: ''Keep it.''  
  
R: ''No, take it. I don't want it, if I keep it I'll just see it every day and.............''  
  
D: ''I understand.''  
  
Dean took the bracelet from Rory and put it in his pocket, without looking at it.  
  
D: ''I'll always love you, you know that don't you ?''  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
D: ''Good, I better leave.''  
  
R: ''Bye.''  
  
Dean left and Rory went inside, into her room. She sat down on her bed and started to cry. She didn't bother to wipe the tears away. She just sat there and cried. But she didn't mind, because it weren't only sad tears. It were happy and sad tears. Sad tears, because she just gave Dean his bracelet back and she knew that now it was really over. And happy tears, because she finally gave Jess the letters. While she thought of the letters that she gave Jess, her eyes found the last letter. The one that she didn't give Jess yet. She stopped crying and looked at the letter for a while. Finally she got up and grabbed the letter. She knew what she had to do.  
  
This time she walked to the bridge without hessitating. She never once thought about turning around and going back. Jess was still sitting on the bridge, just like she thought. He still had the letters in his hands, but he wasn't reading them. Rory took one last look at the letter in her hand, before she sat down next to Jess on the bridge.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
J: ''We need to talk.''  
  
R: ''Not yet, I still have a letter for you.''  
  
This made Jess look up. He looked at her, then at the letter and back again.  
  
R: ''Promise not to say anything while you read ?''  
  
Jess met her eyes and nodded. Rory gave him the letter and he started to read the letter in silence. She nervously waited until he was done reading. It seemed as if it took ages for him to read the letter, but finally he was done.  
  
Jess didn't know what to say. Everything he wanted to know was in this letter.  
  
R: ''I'm ready to talk now, if you still want to.''  
  
Jess nodded and read the last sentences of the letter again.  
  
.......and I think I'm falling in love with you. I can't fight it and I don't want to fight it. Love, Rory.  
  
J: ''I..........I'm sorry for treating you the way I did.''  
  
R: ''Me too and I'm sorry for hurting you. I really didn't mean too.''  
  
Jess locked eyes with her and nodded.  
  
J: ''I know.''  
  
They sat there for a while, staring at each other.  
  
J: ''What did you feel during the kiss ?''  
  
R: ''The kiss we shared ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah.''  
  
Rory started to blush and avoided his eyes.  
  
R: ''Probably the same as what you were feeling during the kiss.''  
  
Jess smiled. That was the perfect answer coming from the perfect girl.  
  
R: ''Jess, why do you like me ?''  
  
Jess smiled at her and took her hand in his.  
  
J: ''Why I like you ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
J: ''Well, your eyes for one.''  
  
Rory started to blush even more, but kept her eyes on Jess.  
  
J: ''And your love for reading, your weird sense of humor, the fact that you're nice to everyone and I like you because you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.''  
  
R: ''You think I'm beautiful.''  
  
Jess smiled and touched her cheek with his hand.  
  
J: ''Yes I do and I like you, because you like me.''  
  
Rory smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him, but he stopped her.  
  
J: ''I really want to, but I have to do something first.''  
  
Jess let go of her hand and got up.  
  
R: ''Okay, I guess.''  
  
J: ''Don't worry, I'll see you soon.''  
  
Rory nodded and Jess left, leaving a very confused Rory behind. 


	23. He loves ME!

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Jess stood in front of the diner, with his hands in his pockets. He called Shane and asked her to meet him in front of Luke's. He looked at his watch again. Finally he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to look at Shane.  
  
S: ''Hey.''  
  
Jess nodded at her. Shane walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
J: ''Shane.''  
  
Shane started to kiss him and Jess took his hands out of his pockets to stop her.  
  
S: ''What are you doing ?''  
  
J: ''Shane, I have to talk to you.''  
  
S: ''Talk ? Can't it wait ?''  
  
She wanted to kiss him again, but Jess grabbed her arms and gently pushed her away.  
  
J: ''It's real important.''  
  
S: ''Fine, what is it ? What's so important ?''  
  
J: ''I asked you to come here, because I want to break up with you.''  
  
S: ''Good one.''  
  
J: ''Shane, I'm not joking.''  
  
Shane looked up at him. Jess looked back at her with a steady gaze. As if she suddenly realized what he said, she pulled herself free and backed away from him. Jess observed her. He wasn't sure, but he thought he just hurt her.  
  
S: ''Who is it ?''  
  
J: ''Huh ?''  
  
S: ''Who are you dumping me for ?''  
  
She put her hands on her hips.  
  
J: ''That's not important.''  
  
S: ''It is to me.''  
  
J: ''Why ?''  
  
Shane sighed.  
  
S: ''I just wanna know, that's all.''  
  
J: ''It's Rory.''  
  
Shane got a disdained look on her face when Jess said Rory's name.  
  
S: ''Rory Gilmore ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah.''  
  
Shane put her hands in her pockets and nodded.  
  
S: ''I would have never thought that you and her...............''  
  
J: ''Me neither, but I don't know................there's something about her.''  
  
S: ''You're in love.''  
  
Shane smiled. And even though she did, she still had a sad look on her face.  
  
J: ''Maybe.''  
  
Jess couldn't help but grin. Shane was right, he was in love.  
  
S: ''You look happy, she must be special.''  
  
J: ''She is.''  
  
Shane nodded again and Jess thought that he saw a tear roll down her cheek, but he wasn't sure.  
  
J: ''You aren't crying are you ?''  
  
Shane quickly looked up and shook her head. She smiled.  
  
S: ''In your dreams.''  
  
J: ''I am sorry, you know. But I'm not in love with you.''  
  
S: ''You never were, were you ?''  
  
Jess hesitated, but shook his head.  
  
J: ''No.''  
  
S: ''Okay, so I'll guess I'll see you around.''  
  
J: ''Guess so.''  
  
S: ''Well, good luck with the girl of your dreams.''  
  
J: ''Are you mocking me ?''  
  
S: ''No way, I wouldn't dare.''  
  
She winked at Jess and left. Jess watched her leave and began to smile again. Now that Shane was out of the picture there was only one more thing left to do.  
  
When the doorbell rang, Rory got up and headed to the door.  
  
R: ''I got it !''  
  
Rory opened the door.  
  
R: ''Jess, hey.''  
  
J: ''Hey.''  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
R: ''You look happy.''  
  
J: ''That's because I am.''  
  
R: ''What happened ?''  
  
J: ''I broke up with Shane.''  
  
R: ''I'm sorry.''  
  
Rory looked straight into Jess' eyes. Even his eyes were laughing. Why was he so happy ? He just broke up with his girlfriend. She wondered if he broke up with Shane for her ?  
  
Jess saw her looking at him. She looked puzzled. He wished he knew what was going on in her mind right now.  
  
J: ''Don't be, it wasn't real love.''  
  
Rory laughed softly.  
  
R: ''I can't picture you in love.''  
  
J: ''Well, I am..........with you.''  
  
Rory opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Jess took a step closer and gave her a gentle kiss on her mouth. Rory was surprised of how gentle he was. Different than the kiss they shared before. The first one was hard and desperate almost and this one was sweet and gentle.  
  
Jess brought his hand to her cheek and started to stroke it. Her skin was so soft. He stopped kissing her and locked eyes with her. Their lips were only inches apart and if he wanted he could kiss her again. He brought the hand that was stroking her cheek to her lips. He started to trace the line of her lips with his finger. While he was doing this he kept his eyes on Rory.  
  
Rory kept looking at him. Finally he removed his hand from her lips and took a step back.  
  
J: ''I'll see you tomorrow.''  
  
He smirked at her and left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Rory closed her eyes. As soon as she did this, she could taste his lips again and she could feel his hand stroking her cheek again. A smile appeared on her face and she opened her eyes again.  
  
Lorelai came into the room.  
  
L: ''Who was at the door.''  
  
R: ''Jess.''  
  
Her smile got even bigger. Lorelai noticed this.  
  
L: ''Why are you so happy ?''  
  
R: ''He's in love with me.''  
  
Lorelai started to smile too.  
  
L: ''Told you he was.''  
  
R: ''I'll never doubt you again. He's in love with me.''  
  
That sounded great. He was in love with her and she was in love with him. 


	24. All I see is him

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: This was it, the last chapter. I hope everyone liked it. So, let me know and REVIEW please. Tell me, should I continue with the other stories and maybe start a new one or should I just stop writing and put my pen down ??? I would really like to know. I have a lot of test in the upcoming week, so I promise that I'll update the other stories as soon as I can. But you'll probably have to wait until next Saturday. I'm really really sorry. Anyway wish me luck and REVIEW please. (Thanks for all the GREAT, WONDERFUL, AMAZING, FANTASTIC and HONEST reviews!!! I couldn't have written this story without them and all I have to say is KEEP THEM COMING at my other stories!!!)  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Lane: ''Rory, over here !''  
  
Rory started to head in the direction of Lane's voice. The place was crowded. Rory walked past a couple of tables and scanned the place with her eyes, looking for Lane. Finally she saw Lane. She was sitting at a table in the back of Luke's.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
Lane: ''Hey. Can you believe this place ?''  
  
R: ''I know, it's so crowded.''  
  
Rory sat down across from Lane, so that she had a good view of the counter.  
  
Lane: ''Tell me about it. I almost had to get violent with someone overt his table.''  
  
R: ''Sound fun.''  
  
Lane gave her a look. Rory held back a smile and glanced at the counter. As soon as she saw Jess a smile spread across her face. Lane looked from Rory to Jess and back again.  
  
Lane: ''Okay, what's going on ?''  
  
Rory had to tear her eyes away from Jess and looked at Lane.  
  
R: ''Nothing.''  
  
Lane: ''So there's nothing going on between you and bad boy over there ?''  
  
Rory started to blush and shook her head.  
  
Lane: ''I don't buy it.''  
  
Rory started to blush even more.  
  
Lane: ''Something is going on between you two, isn't there ?''  
  
R: ''No, well.......I don't know.''  
  
Lane: ''What happened ?''  
  
Rory didn't say anything, but couldn't stop a smile from forming on her face.  
  
Lane: ''He kissed you, didn't he ?''  
  
Rory's smile got bigger and she nodded.  
  
Lane: ''O my God. You two kissed ! Why didn't you tell me before ?! That's amazing !''  
  
People started to stare at them, including Jess. Rory met Jess' eyes for a minute. He smirked and Rory quickly looked away.  
  
R: ''Lane.''  
  
Lane: ''Sorry. Why didn't you tell me earlier ?''  
  
R: ''Because it just happened last night.''  
  
Lane: ''Are you two together now ?''  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
R: ''I don't know.''  
  
Lane: ''Do you wanna be together with him ?''  
  
Rory started to grin.  
  
Lane: ''You do, don't you ?''  
  
Lane started to giggle and moments later Rory started to giggle too. When they finally stopped, they noticed Luke. He was looking at them with a worried look on his face.  
  
Luke: ''Everything all right ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, everything's fine.''  
  
Lane: ''Great even.''  
  
Lane met Rory's gaze and they started to giggle again. Luke shook his head an waited for them to stop.  
  
Luke: ''Do you two want anything ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah........''  
  
Lane: ''But we're going to order at the counter.''  
  
R: ''We are ?''  
  
Lane: ''Yes.''  
  
R: ''Why ?''  
  
Luke: ''Yeah why ? I mean I'm standing right here.''  
  
Lane: ''Because we................need the exercise.''  
  
Luke frowned.  
  
Luke: ''Are you two sure that everything's all right ?''  
  
Lane: ''Yeah, sure.''  
  
Luke turned around and went to another table.  
  
Luke: ''Damn coffee has finally gotten to them.''  
  
R: ''Lane, why did you do that ?''  
  
Lane: ''What ? I did you a favor.''  
  
R: ''A favor ? How ?''  
  
Lane: ''Well, if you go order at the counter, you'll get a chance to talk to Jess.''  
  
R: ''I don't wanna talk to him.''  
  
Lane: ''Yes you do.''  
  
R: ''No, I don't.''  
  
Lane: ''You're such a bad liar.''  
  
R: ''Okay, maybe I do wanna talk to him, but..........''  
  
Lane: ''But what ?''  
  
R: ''What if he regrets it ?''  
  
Lane: ''Regrets what ?''  
  
R: ''Kissing me.''  
  
Lane: ''Rory, he's totally in love with you.''  
  
R: ''How do you know ?''  
  
Lane: ''Rory, just look at the way you two act around each other. It's so obvious.''  
  
R: ''It is ?''  
  
Lane: ''Would you stop with the questions and just go order.''  
  
R: ''Fine, I'll go order. What do you want ?''  
  
Lane: ''Don't care, just as long as it's junk.''  
  
Rory got up and started to head for the counter, but changed her mind and stopped.  
  
R: ''I can't, you go.''  
  
Lane: ''Yes you can, it's just Jess.''  
  
R: ''It's not just Jess anymore, he kissed me.''  
  
Lane: ''So ? Just because he kissed you doesn't mean that I have to starve.''  
  
R: ''We can just wait for Luke.''  
  
Lane: ''That'll take too long. Please ?''  
  
R: ''You're pathetic.''  
  
Lane: ''I'm pathetic ?''  
  
R: ''Come with me ?''  
  
Lane: ''To the counter ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
Lane: ''Why ? Do I need to hold your hand while you talk to him ?''  
  
R: ''Lane.''  
  
Lane: ''Okay, I'll go with you.''  
  
Lane sighed and got up. They started in the direction of the counter.  
  
Lane: ''You're so pathetic. Do I need to help you kiss him too ?''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes at Lane. Lane smiled and gently pushed her toward the counter.  
  
Lane: ''He's even cuter up close.''  
  
R: ''Shut up.''  
  
Lane: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''I don't want him to hear that.''  
  
Lane: ''Why not ? He is.............''  
  
J: ''I'm what ?''  
  
Rory looked up, straight into Jess' eyes.  
  
R: ''We weren't talking about you.''  
  
Lane: ''Actually we were, but she just won't admit it.''  
  
R: ''Lane.........''  
  
J: ''Were you ?''  
  
Rory avoided his eyes and shook her head.  
  
R: ''Nope.''  
  
Lane coughed and nodded.  
  
R: ''Just go back to the table, will you.''  
  
Lane: ''I don't wanna.''  
  
R: ''Why not ? I can order by myself you know.''  
  
Lane: ''That's not what you were saying a minute ago. A minute ago you were practically begging..............''  
  
Rory put her hand on Lane's mouth to keep her from saying anything else. Rory gave Lane a warning look.  
  
R: ''Lane.''  
  
Lane nodded and Rory removed her hand from Lane's mouth.  
  
Lane: ''I think I'm going back to the table.''  
  
R: ''Good idea.''  
  
Lane: ''Yeah, whatever.''  
  
Rory let out a sigh of relief and returned her attention to Jess. He looked at her with an amused look on his face.  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
J: ''Nothing, I just found it amusing that's all.''  
  
R: ''You would.''  
  
J: ''So, what can I get you.''  
  
R: ''Coffee, please.''  
  
Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
J: ''Besides that ?''  
  
R: ''A burger and fries for Lane.''  
  
J: ''I think we have that here.''  
  
R: ''Good, cause I was worried.''  
  
Jess smirked at her. Rory met his eyes and smiled. Thought of last night started to fill her head. She could feel his lips on hers again. But that wasn't why she was smiling. She was smiling because of what Jess said to her last night. He said that he was in love.......with her. Well, he only said that he was in love, but she knew that he was in love with her.  
  
J: ''It will be ready in a minute.''  
  
Rory nodded and shifted her eyes from his eyes to his mouth. She bit her lip and quickly looked at her hands.  
  
Jess noticed this and observed her. When her food was ready he handed to her and she gladly took it. Rory went back to Lane without saying a word.  
  
Lane: ''Food, finally. So, what did you guys talk about ?''  
  
Lane took a bite of her burger.  
  
R: ''Nothing. I was too nervous to say anything.''  
  
Lane smiled and took another bite.  
  
Lane: ''You've got it bad. What time is it ?''  
  
Rory showed Lane her watch. When Lane saw how late it was, she got up and quickly put on her jacket.  
  
R: ''Where are you going ?''  
  
Lane: ''Home.''  
  
R: ''Why ?''  
  
Lane: ''Don't ask.''  
  
R: ''Okay.''  
  
Lane grabbed her burger and started to head for the door.  
  
R: ''What am I supposed to do with all the fries ?!''  
  
Lane: ''Try eating them, I hear people sometimes do that. Bye !''  
  
R: ''Yeah, bye.''  
  
A moment later her mom sat down across from her.  
  
L: ''Hey sweets.''  
  
R: ''Hey mom. Do you want some fries ?''  
  
L: ''I could always eat fries, I love fries.''  
  
Lorelai took a handful of fries and put them in her mouth.  
  
L: ''I'm gonna get some coffee, I'll be right back.''  
  
Lorelai got up and went over to the counter.  
  
Rory looked at the fries and sighed. She grabbed her cup of coffee and took a sip.  
  
J: ''Hey, can I join you ?''  
  
Rory looked up at Jess and nodded.  
  
R: ''Sure.''  
  
Jess sat down across from her.  
  
J: ''So, are you going to eat those ?''  
  
He pointed at the fries.  
  
R: ''Nope, have as much as you want.''  
  
J: ''I will.''  
  
Jess grabbed a fry and put it in his mouth.  
  
R: ''Jess, why are you sitting here ?''  
  
J: ''Because of the fries.''  
  
R: ''Why didn't you just get some fries out of the kitchen ?''  
  
J: ''You don't want me here, do you ?''  
  
R: ''I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that it would be more logical if you would have just gotten the fries out of the kitchen, instead of coming here.''  
  
J: ''It probably would have been more logical.''  
  
R: ''Then why are you here ?''  
  
Jess sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
J: ''Because I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night.''  
  
R: ''O....kay.''  
  
J: ''I just wanted to be sure if it was right of me to kiss you, because I really am in love with you Rory.''  
  
He met her eyes.  
  
R: ''Really ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah, but the question is are you in love with me ?''  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
R: ''Do you even have to ask ? I have been in love with you ever since I first talked to you.''  
  
J: ''Well, that's good to hear. So, do you wanna hang out or something ?''  
  
R: ''What did you have in mind ?''  
  
J: ''I was thinking of the bridge.''  
  
R: ''What are we going to do there ?''  
  
J: ''Read and sit in silence, the usual.''  
  
R: ''Sounds good to me. Let me just tell my mom okay.''  
  
Rory got up and went over to her mom.  
  
R: ''Hey mom, is it all right if I go to the bridge with Jess ?''  
  
L: ''Of course it is. What are you guys going to do ?''  
  
R: ''Read.''  
  
L: ''Read ? You two are going to be alone at the bridge and you guys are going to read ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, there might be some talking involved.''  
  
L: ''Uhuh, how about kissing ? Will there be any kissing involved ?''  
  
Rory started to blush and shrugged.  
  
R: ''Don't know.''  
  
L: ''That's a yes.''  
  
R: ''Mom.''  
  
L: ''What ?''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and went back to Jess.  
  
R: ''I'm ready.''  
  
J: ''Great, let's go. Luke ! I'm out !''  
  
They headed for the door, just as Miss Patty came in.  
  
Miss Patty: ''Hey dear. How are you doing ?''  
  
R: ''Fine.''  
  
Miss Patty: ''Good. How about you hon ?''  
  
She looked at Jess, who shrugged.  
  
J: ''I'm doing okay.''  
  
Miss Patty: ''Wonderful. I know it might be a little rude, but can I ask you two a question ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, sure.''  
  
Miss Patty: ''Is it true that you two are together now ?''  
  
Rory didn't know what to say and looked at Jess for an answer. Jess smiled at her and laced his fingers with hers. Then he leaned over and gave her a kiss.  
  
Miss Patty: ''That's a yes.''  
  
Miss Patty gave them one last look and walked in to the diner.  
  
Rory met Jess' eyes and smiled. He gently grabbed her face with one hand and kissed her again. This time the kiss was longer. Rory enjoyed every minute of it and she didn't care that people were watching them. People started to whistle, including her mom, but Rory didn't hear it. She didn't hear or see anything around her. All she could feel were Jess' lips on hers and his hands in her hair. It wasn't the perfect place to share a kiss or the perfect moment, but for her it was the perfect kiss. 


End file.
